SPY GEMS LOUD HOUSE WHAT NOW ILLY LILY
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: Lily is sick and Tysean, Luna Luan Lana Lynn & Lisa go inside her to find the solution and fix the problem; Tysean is still trying to figure out how to put an end to his violent out of controllable sneezing.
1. Nothing Can Stop The Sneezing (Bad Idea)

The SPY GEMS THE LOUD HOUSE IN:

WHAT NOW?!

[SUMMARY]

When something appears to be wrong with Lily Tysean, Lisa, Lynn, Luan, Luna Lana go inside her to help her feel better but to locate the solution fix the problem; Tysean is still suffering from his violent sneezes which can spread if not safe.

Intro:

 _Lincoln: Hi, everyone, I'm Lincoln._

 _Tysean: And yall know who this is!_

 _Lincoln: Tysean, why do you always have to say that every time we begin my show?_

 _Tysean: Dawg, in case you have forgot, we're collaborating so it's my show too, man! And when you are doing a show, you gotta have a catchphrase for your beginning sht like everybody else, like my fellow Youtubers Dashie Berleezy… and those were just the two I enjoy watching off the top of my head. Subscribe to'em!_

 _Lincoln: Ooo-kay. Should we get on with the story?_

 _Tysean- No No No, I'm not done here, your intro was corny as fk! "Hello everyone, I'm Lincoln"? Give me a break! You can come up with better sht than that! Even you with the brains can come up with a better intro saying than that! Like your failed missions you keep telling us about! "Operation blah blah blah, and to think of a shorter name for this operation is a go"? Dude! Skipper can come up with better shorter names than you… AND HE'S A PENGUIN! I haven't met him recently but dmn imma leave you a number so you can give him a call cuz he is the one who can come up with shorter names for operations… better than you at least._

 _Lincoln: Um, are you done because Nikki and the rest of your friends said you can only rant for thirty seconds cuz u take really long to finish._

 _Tysean: See, that's what I'm talkin bout with them. I kept sayin this sht but they wouldn't listen to me so this is how we end up… (Cont. Talking)_

 _Lincoln: Sorry, Guys, I think I should start telling the story before he continues to give me a headache._

 _Tysean: Oh, so ur gonna tell the story. Okay, Tell the story… tell it._

 _Lincoln: Alright. So, the day was like any other day in the loud house. My sisters are always doing something. Luan is coming up with new material for her act while Luna is writing a new song practicing on her acoustic guitar._

Luna- Ugh! This is hopeless mate! I wanna ask Tysean if he can help me, but I can't.

Luan- Why not?

Luna- Because he wanted all of us to stay away from him until he is ready to see us.

Luan- Then how come Lincoln's the only one who can come join him?

Luna- What?!

 _Lincoln: Before we get into this further, I will tell you everything else my sisters are doing._

 _Tysean: Hey, don't forget Lucy! You don't want her scaring you again do ya?_

 _Lincoln: Thanks for the warning. So, you already knew what Luan and Luna were doing, Lynn on the other hand was outside using her punching bag trying out her new techniques of fighting styles her teacher taught her as Leni is painting Lori's toenails. Lori is talking to Bobby on her phone-_

 _Tysean- I ain't gonna warn you again, Don't forget Lucy!_

 _Lincoln: Calm down, I won't forget her!_

 _Tysean: Better Not._

 _Lincoln: Lana is feeding her pet reptiles, Lola was looking in her big mirror admiring herself, as usual…_

 _Tysean: You would be askin for more than a heart attack if you forget Lucy like last time. If that happens again, don't say I didn't warn you! So I recommend I say her name now._

 _Lincoln: Tysean, will you relax? It's all gonna be fine. Lucy. See?_

 _Tysean: (To self), You're screwed. Without a doubt._

 _Lincoln: Lisa was doing her weird poop studies, or whatever stuff she does Lily was fast asleep in her crib. Do we have everybody?_

 _Tysean: You mean do YOU have everybody cuz I'm not gonna be part of the scare for your ass when she comes for you?_

 _Lincoln: Yea, seems like I've got everybody_

 _[Noise goes on in background]_

 _Tysean: Sht! [Snaps left fingers and disappears]_

 _Lincoln: Wait, where'd you go? Did I got everybody? Who did I forget?_

 _[Then someone fade appeared behind Lincoln]_

 _Voice- You forgot me_

 _Lincoln: (Jumped Startled) Lucy!_

 _[Tysean snaps back beside Lincoln]_

 _Tysean: See?! (Lincoln jumps startled), Didn't I tell your dumb ass to not forget Lucy? I did so don't go try saying I didn't warn you cuz I did!_

 _Lincoln: You did, I know you did, I'm sorry you two. Lucy, what were you doing that day?_

 _Lucy: Just In the vents writing a poem. You guys wanna hear it?_

 _Tysean: Maybe later, we got a story to tell, so if you don't mind, we like to continue._

 _Lucy: Sigh. Okay. Later then. (Starts to walk away when Tysean stops her)_

 _Tysean: (At Lucy), Wait! Hold it right there! [Lucy stops in her tracks, (At Lincoln; whispers), Listen, I will go with Lucy to hear her poems while u stay telling the story to our viewers and I'll join you later. How is that?_

 _Lincoln: That seems fair to me._

 _Tysean: Good. (At Lucy), C'mon Lucy, Im ready to hear your poem._

 _Lucy: (Cracks a small smile) Thanks._

 _Tysean: It's no problem. Now start!_

 _[Lucy starts reading her poems to him while Lincoln continues telling his story.]_

 _Tysean I were in the kitchen…_

 _[SCENE CHANGES TO OUTSIDE LOUD HOUSE]_

 **CH.1: Nothing To Stop The Sneezing (Peanut Butter? Bad Idea!)**

 _Lincoln POV_

Voice- Aaah-Choo!

Tysean- Uugh! This is ridiculous!

Me- There's got to be a way to stop the violent sneezing you're doing before the whole house gets destroyed!

Tysean- Aahh-Choo! [Tysean flew into the wall that's leaving to and from the dining room. He gets up and inspects the damage, Great! Another dmn dent in the wall!? Sorry Lincoln.

Me- Never mind that. Try holding your sneeze in

Tysean- Whoa whoa whoa, Teri told me never to hold in a sneeze, it's totally dangerous.\

Me- Teri?

Tysean- Ohh, yall haven't met Teri yet? Okay I'll have to make note on that.

{The Amazing World Of Gumball}

[I was running out of ideas until one popped in my head. Then we heard a loud 'What' from one of my sister's rooms upstairs. We seem to ignore that when the idea of mine popped in my head]

Me- I've got it! [I went in the pantry and got peanut butter out.]

Tysean- Chunky?

Me- It helps to prevent any air from escaping from your nose hole.

Tysean- Sure, but why chunky? U can easily stick original peanuts inside my- NOSE HOLE?!

[I then stuffed the chunky peanut butter inside his nose. It wasn't easy but we've done it.]

Me- Here we go, how's that?

Tysean- (In stuffy nose voice), I don't know, I can't smell anything!

Me- Then there's your answer.

[At first Tysean seem to like the idea cuz first time he sneezed with peanut butter in his nose, he praised me for the idea.]

Tysean- Yeyah! Who's the man wit the plan? This guy! (Points at Lincoln who's now smiling) Hear that, Lisa?! You aint the only smartest fool in the school! (Tries to sniff through nose but sighs failing)

[Then the next thing we heard was rambling of footsteps coming from upstairs. It was the 10 headed beast… but they were only 6 while Lynn was coming inside from out the backyard. All my sisters looked mad for some reason. They were going to ask a question but instead they stared at Tysean with peanut butter in his nose then stared at me with a jar of peanut butter in my hands.]

Luna- Um, Dude? Why does my babe got peanut butter in his nose?

Tysean- (In funny tone), He was tryna help me put an end to my violent sneezing you guys are constantly hearing, cuz basically, I'm sick n tired of saying sorry to whatever I screw up due to this sht!

[They were flashbacks:

1\. The time when we were at a museum as Tysean His sister Nikki were chaperoning us.

Tysean- Ahh ahh aaah-choo! (Flies into the priceless Artifact, then an old painted picture then a vase) [The place started falling apart… literally. The dinosaur was wrecked, the big vases were knocked over, the floor was just waxed which made it worse because he could barely get up! So he kept-, Sorry… (Slips onto the floor)

Guard- OUT! YOU'RE BANNED FROM EVER STEPPING FOOT IN THIS MUSEUM AGAIN!

(Everyone walks out)

Lynn Jr.- (Whispers), Nice going, Tysean!

Tysean- I said I was sorry I can't control what I got!

2\. [The time he was helping Lisa with her science experiments. She said pass something… it was hard to pronounce until she said the phosphate'. When the product was done, He started to sneeze… The whole roof top went to the air and back down! There were green smoke everywhere!]

Lisa- You nincompoop?! Look what you done! You no longer allowed in my room! You dangerous being from another dimension! Be gone, I have no further use for you for my services!

[She then slammed the door behind her]

Tysean- Can I at least say one thing?

Lisa- (Cracks open door), what?

Tysean- Sorry.

[Lisa slams the door back almost making Tysean flinch a little.]

3\. There was a time Lucy needed Tysean to join her in some kind of spirit ritual and they had candles all around Them so guess what happened?

Lucy- The spirits are all around us. Get ready Tysean, things like these require lots of concentration.

Tysean- (Tries to fight the sneeze but fails), Ahh ahh-Choo! [He went backwards into Lucy which both went back wards against her bed and fell down back to the floor. Both groaned at the pain in unison as the candles suddenly knocked over from the big sneeze and started to cause damage in Lucy Lynn Jr's room. They luckily put out the fire but Lucy got so mad she kicked him in the shins and pushed him out of their room and slammed the door.

Tysean- Ouch! [Lynn Jr. came moments later and went to their room to see it nearly destroyed and she came in the hallway and kicked Tysean in the other shin, which resulted in him falling down.] Owwch!

4\. And on the same day, Mom told us Lily was sleeping in their room and as soon as he said 'Owwch', he then sneezed into the wall, creating a dent with the dry paint knocked off. Something told me Lana Lola were doing something in their rooms because they came out furious. Lana covered in her reptile's poop and Lola was carrying her broken mirror with her. Plus, Lily must have heard him and started crying nonstop. So when the twins came out, they jumped on Tysean as well as Lily crawling all the way up the stairs sitting to where Tysean is, being held down by the twins as he fearfully said this]

Tysean- Sorry?

[Lily hit him so hard with her rattle that he lost consciousness.

Tysean: Dmn, I woke up later on the couch wit 45 dollars missing from my wallet, two shins broken, my face bruised and a whole week of being grounded… for denting the wall from my sneezing, even their father won't believe me! Typical! Plus, as for Lola, it took us at least 3 hours to get her out of her room and convince her that there was no such thing as bad luck… Lynn Sr. made me convince her cuz I believe in bad luck too. So, fk him. And with that being said, Read me another poem, Lucy.

(Reads him another one of her poems)

[END OF FLASHBACKS; SCENE BACK TO KITCHEN]

Lincoln: So, anyways, I said to them that the peanut butter was my idea and it was working.]

Lana- What kind is it?

Me- Chunky

Luna- (In a daze), Mmm, he sure is, chunky…

Luan- Luna? LUNA!? (Shakes Luna), are you alright?

Luna- Oh, yeah sis, I'm fine. Sorry I just couldn't help but notice how… chunky- I mean the peanut butter he has, Um I- oh crud. [We all caught on to her little slip up. She is crushing on him. Then Lori came downstairs while she was texting Bobby. Soon as she lowered her phone to see what was going on the first thing she sees is Tysean.]

Lori- Can someone please tell me why this guy has chunky peanut butter in his nose?

[Tysean: I always hate running gags, but guess what? You gotta love'em reguardless.]

Tysean- Alright, the next one looks at me and asks any question that has something to do with peanut butter is gonna turn to stone, understood?

[Lincoln: Everyone seemed frightened by the countless threat and immediately looked at me with the peanut butter and the butter spatula in my hand.]

Me- I plugged his nose up with peanut butter.

Lori- What kind?

Me- Chunky

Lori- (Sighs happily) Nice.

Tysean- Nice? Anything's nice as long as I don't fk up the rest of your family's house!

[Lori then sees the dent on the kitchen wall.]

Lori- (Screams) What happened to the wall?!

Lola- It's obvious, Sneez-zilla over here sneezed into the wall again.

Tysean- That was before the peanut butter, I swear! That's all that is!

[The rest of my sisters looked at me.]

Me- I, thought It would be a good idea.

Lisa- Terrible Idea! Terrible idea I'm afraid… well not really.

Tysean- Uh, Lincoln, what is the gifted 4 year old of yours talking about?

Lisa- Even though peanut butter is the substance that is sticky while being edible without the use of milk, that's not going to work when it comes to plugging up anything that refuses to stop. Including Chunky. That will just make the situation worse than it is.

Lynn Jr.- So,

Lisa- So filling up his nose with peanut butter was a bad move. It is like holding in a sneeze but only you are just filling up holes to prevent bacteria from escaping from the exterior exits.

[Tysean sneezed which kind of hurt him in the inside since there was peanut butter chunks of peanuts lodged deeper in his nostril. His nose burned from the impact. Then he looked at me with an angry expression.]

Me- What?

Tysean- What? PEANUT BUTTER CHUNKS OF PEANUTS ARE LODGED DEEPER IN MY DMN NOSE CUZ OF THAT IDEA U HAD IS 'WHAT'!

Me- What do you want me to do about it?

[Tysean was about to have another sneeze but this time, it was an odd sound that made us real concerned.]

Tysean- Ahh aaah ahh aaaah-chooo! [Tysean flew from the kitchen, clearly missing the dented wall but flew backwards into the next room, the dining table where the grown up table is. This time, he got a hole in the wall, knocked over the big plant, broke the vase it was in, dirt on his head, in his hair, glasses halfway on him, and it looked like the peanuts especially the big ones were dislodged from his nasal passages, (from what Lisa told me), peanut butter is now all over his face as we ran into the dining room to check on him.]

Luan- Tysean, Are you okay?

Tysean- (Slowly looks up), Lincoln?

Me- Yeah?

Tysean- If you don't give me paper towels so I can get your idea off of my face and out of my nose in the next five seconds, I'm gonna-

[I quickly went and got the paper towels for him.]

Tysean- Thank you.

Luan- Well, at least he was 'Pea'lite hahaha! Get it?

[We all groaned as someone we unexpected showed up unannounced.]

Voice- Excuse me

[We all jumped. It was just Lucy.]

Me- Lucy! We told you not to do that!

Lucy- But Tysean told me to say it so you guys wont jump whenever I appear to be with you guys. [The sisters stared furiously at Tysean. Including me, which seem to brought his attention. Lucy just kept her original frown though she says she's furious too, we barely believe her when it comes to emotion just because her hair is in the way of her eyes.]

Tysean- Look, I tried to help her for the benefit of all you scaredy asses in here!

Lucy- (Steps in front of Tysean), Don't get mad at him. I guess it is just a curse I gotta live with for the rest of my life.

Tysean- Lucy, don't say tha-

Lucy- Too late, even the spirits know what I'm talking about. (Walks over to her siblings)

Tysean- Oookayy? (At Lincoln) Lincoln, is all the peanuts and peanut butter off my face and out of my nose?

Me- I guess so; I don't see none.

Tysean- You sure? Cuz I don't wanna see none nowhere on my face. I'm serious.

Me- Me too!

Tysean- Okay, If I end up with some, Imma have Lynn Jr. Pin ya ass to the ground while I turn on Chinese man singing horrible covers to songs, like The Ace Savvy theme song!

Me- Noooo!

[Then Leni came downstairs looking for something and we all quickly ran back in the kitchen to find out.]

Lola- Leni, what are you doing?

Leni- Oh, I was just in here for some paper towels, some big sneeze made me spill my nail polish all over Lori's bed.

Lori- What?! (Furiously looks at Tysean)

Tysean- Look, I'm sorry, u think I enjoy my big sneezing? You know I can't do sht unless I'm cured so, don't go blaming me… (Lori gets closer nearly face to face with him), okay, not so much with the blaming. Lori, honest, I am sorry. Imma put new sheets on your bed and get you some new nail polish at the mall.

Leni- Cool, can you take me?

Tysean- No.

Leni- Aww, but why?

Tysean- Cuz I got sht to do, that's why!

Leni- Me too! But, I understand… and by the way why do you have a peanut in your nose?

Tysean- LINCOLN!

Me- I swear I didn't see that!

Tysean- LYNN, PIN HIS ASS DOWN!

Me- No really loo- (Lynn Jr. jumps Lincoln), Agh!

Lynn Jr.- I've been waiting a while for this! [Tysean played a Chinese man singing my favorite comic book theme song and the rest of them have earphones in their ears to drown out the sound. After he was done, he sang it again, it was on repeat song once and he said as long as his phone is on, this will keep going until it dies… how is 85% sound? It'll put me through until the next day! But luckily he spared me 45 minutes. Leni helped get that last peanut from his nose and they locked eyes.]

Tysean- Thhh-anks, sexy- I mean Lani- Lily?- LENI!

Leni- (Laughs) No problem.

Luan- (Sighs Sadly)

Luna- (Sighs Heavily) Okay, you're done, step off! [Most of us were shocked to hear her say that, but Tysean did what he was told. I also saw what was going on… a love triangle. Tysean likes Luna, as well as Luna likes him, but Tysean is now picking up a crush on Leni, as Luan is picking up a crush on him… It was complicated, But it was a good thing I'm nothing like my sisters.]

Tysean: Don't be too sure, kid!

Lincoln: (Grumbles)]

Tysean- Aaah-Choooo! (Falls back onto the floor back first)

Leni- So, sweetie

Tysean- It's Szweet-T

[Tysean: Since im famous in my dimension, I allow them to call me any name they choose, as long as they say it right! Except for Leni… I may have gotten trust by mostly all the louds in this btch, but I have to learn patience and tolerance from them, which is gonna be very tricky.]

Leni- I like sweetie better.

Tysean- Well Luna doesn't! Put some space between the 'szweet' the 'T' if u would.

[Lincoln: Luna was red in the face with steam coming out of wherever end but she calmly cooled her jets as soon as she noticed us watching her.]

Luna- Oh whoa! Im cool, Mates! Nothing to worry bout here. [Obviously we didn't believe her.]

Leni- What were you guys trying to do, sweetie?

Luna- If you don't stop calling MY sweetheart sweetie!

[We jumped and stared at her! Tysean however heart raced, he knew he liked Luna but as long as Leni is near him, that's gonna instantly change. Luan on the other hand tried to shrug it off with a sigh.]

Leni- But that's his name

Tysean- (Sighs sadly) You know what? Call me shadow! The twins call me shadow so their should be no trouble calling me that okay? (Leni nods), nice so plz stop aggravating your younger sister.

Me- We were trying to stop Tysean's wild sneezing from anymore damage

Leni- Hold on, that big sneezy sneeze was coming from you?

Tysean- Yeah you knew, ri-

[Leni pounced on him]

Leni- It's because of you I am all out of nail polish!

Tysean- Babe- I mean, Lily- LANI BLONDE KID! [Tysean noticed his mistake, half of my sisters in here were blonde., Dang it.

[Luna went into the living room and sat down. Tysean already felt guilty and decided to just avoid saying her name all together.]

Tysean- I will get you more nail polish, I promise! Please don't make it look like a soaps scene in here!

Leni- (Sighed), okay.

Tysean- Ahh, aaah aaaa-chooo! [Tysean sneezed backwards into all of us minus Leni and Luna and knocked all of us down. And the ones who we got up, were dang near to beating him into the ground], sorry guys! [That did it. He was getting beat by everybody. Including Lily, who he just woke up from her nap. She was crying until she hit him unconscious for like 10 seconds… Suddenly Leni had an idea.]

Leni- I have an idea! [We all stopped what we were doing and Lisa dispersed from the crowd.]

Lisa- Oh gosh. Here we go.

Me- What's your idea, Leni?

Leni- Well he must obviously allergic to something

Tysean- Of course

Lori- Or he could be allergic to stupidity! [She was texting Bobby again.]

Me- So, sis, what's your solution?

Leni- Since he can't hold in his sneeze, why don't he keep sneezing til he can't sneeze no more?

Tysean- (Points at Leni Turns to the Louds), that could work.

Lori- I rest my case.

Lisa- (To self), I wish I was allergic to stupidity

Tysean- (Sneezes into his elbow but fell backwards) Owww!

Lori- That's it! Tysean, you need to go!

[Everyone was shocked at what she just said as well as what Tysean just said.]

Tysean- I know! I know. Maybe Garnet knows what's going on with me. Guys, I will be gone for a few hours. I'll be in Beach City… Not Aloha Beach, I mean my other friend's place called Beach City. Don't do nothing fked up, Lincoln!

Me- ME?! Why Me?

Tysean- Because even though you're smart, you still get into the most trouble out of any other sister in this btch

Lori- For sure.

Tysean- Comin in second, Luan!

Luan- Hey, I don't stink! Haha! Get it?

Tysean- That was kinda good. What do you guys think?

[Everyone else was like eh. But Tysean wasn't gonna stand for that.] And coming in third, Ms. Farts a lot…

[We all laughed because we all know who he's talking about.]

Lori- I keep telling you it was my shoe!

Tysean- How come I didn't see the shoe move then and I smell an awkward smell suddenly? And it can't be Charles cuz I took him out earlier!

[Lori cracked and admitted it was her, despite the fact that we already knew it at the time.]

Tysean- See? Now, if anyone else need me, I'm gonna take Lil… Li- L-aaa- (Lori swoops in and Grabs Lily from Tysean's arms and puts her finger across his nose, followed by a little toot)

[7 Second Silence]

Lori- Sorry.

Tysean- I bet Clyde would have like that.

[Lori then flicked his nose which causes him to continue to start sneezing and once he did, he flew into the kiddie table and broke it.]

Lori- Go get some help, and I will take Lily to Mom and Dad's room.

Tysean- Fine with me. (Gets up), Like I said, don't do no stupid sht while I'm gone! [He uses his left hand to snap himself out of here to teleport to Beach City. Lily was put in their parents' room for bed she fell asleep instantly. And everyone else went to their rooms except Luna who was holding a picture of Tysean asked herself this:

Luna- (Almost in tears), Why would you do this to me, love?

COMING SOON…

Ch.2 Whats Wrong Lily?


	2. What's Wrong Lily?

The SPY GEMS THE LOUD HOUSE IN:

WHAT NOW?!

[SUMMARY]

When something appears to be wrong with Lily Tysean, Lisa, Lynn, Luan, Luna Lana go inside her to help her feel better but to locate the solution fix the problem; Tysean is still suffering from his violent sneezes which can spread if not safe.

Chapter 2

WHAT'S WRONG LILY?

 _Tysean: Okay, Lincoln, It's your turn to listen to your sister's poems._

 _Lincoln: Fine._

 _[Goes with Lucy and Tysean tells the next part of the story.]_

 _[SCENE CHANGE]_

{It's been a while since I was at the Temple. Another hour passed and suddenly Lily was crying nonstop. How I knew that? Lori told me but we're not that far in this sht yet so slow your robe. Everybody was downstairs trying to calm her down but all failed. Even Leni's charm can't sooth her, which could mean something is wrong. She hardly cries so that is rare in a baby.}

Lori- What's wrong, Lily?

Leni- (Walks in with Lily's bottle; In a motherly voice), Does Lily want her bottle?

[It turned out not to be the case.]

Lori- Maybe her diaper need to be changed?

Leni- I don't think so.

Lori- How do you know?

Leni- Have you heard Lily say "Poo Poo" at all today?

Lori- No… you're right. Hmmm?

Lynn Jr.- Geez, Make it stoooopp! [Lynn Jr. was walking to the living room with all of her sisters trying to figure out why Lily was crying. The Parents Lynn Sr. Rita came out saying they had to go somewhere. I jus happened to snap back in the middle of the loud conversation.]

Me- WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT NOISE?! LILY? GUYS! (At Lynn Sr. Rita), Do you hear Lily Crying?!

Rita- Yes, Tysean but we don't know what's wrong with her!

Me- Typical, Yall should know, You're the parents!

Lynn Sr.- We've went to the Doctor's office because this is the third time she was crying like that! If we were able to find out why she's crying we could help her.

Me- That's some fked up bullsht! If it was any of these other sisters, what would yall do?

Rita- Tysean, Don't ever say that again!

Me- Why not? Yall seem to be leaving, leaving us with an uncontrollable baby who can't seem to tell us what's wrong with her!

Lynn Sr.- Yeah, that's why we're leaving you in charge.

[Everything paused for a long matter of moments once he said that]

Me- Yeah, exactl- wait, WHAT?!

Lynn Sr.- Come on, honey, Lets go to the store before they ask us for anything else.

Rita- Right behind you, Sweetie!

[Then before they knew it they sped off and slammed the door.]

[We all just stood there staring at the door like "What just happened?"]

Me- I_am_so sorry you guys. [Lily then continued to cry as the rest of us groan. I was unknown that Lisa was upstairs with a solution to why Lily was crying.]

Lisa- Oh, Tysean, you're back.

Me- Yeah, how you been?

Lisa- Would have been better if I wasn't in my room trying to figure out why she was crying nonstop!

Me- They said it was the third time she was crying like this. I probably wasn't there for the first or second one but-

Luan- The magic number is three and you got lucky!

Me- (Looks At Luan), The lucky number is 7. Do your research. Magic doesn't include luck.

Luan- (Pouts for a sec.), Knock knock

Me- Who's there?

Luan- Boo

Me- Boo Who?

Luan- Aww, don't cry, Tysean it's only a joke. (Laughs) Get It?

Me- (Pauses), that old sht was corny as fk. And do you get you youngest sister is crying not from your joke but from something else? (Luan nods), You are my favorite sis now plz don't make it otherwise. [That can't be true because as much as I love music comedy, I can't un-favorite Luna or Luan.]

Lisa- Appearently, she has a bug inside her.

Lana- An actual bug?

Lisa- Lets hope not. It is something like a virus.

Lori- What kind of virus?

Lisa- That's the problem. My calculations only got me to 'a virus'. I tried to work with the symptoms but it led me through a lot of virus's. Like the measles virus, the Stomach virus, herpes, shingles it goes on.

Me- (Quietly), Dang it!

[I thought Lily like to teethe with my hand so I gave her my hand for her to teethe with, I forgot I had my gem on the top of my hand and hoped that Lily wouldn't crack it.]

Lisa- Lily wasn't drinking her bottle?

Lori- No, she turned it away and kept on crying.

Lisa- Well that takes care of all these others [Lisa crossed the virus's she listed out and left with only the Stomach Flu, Measles & the Zika Virus.

Luna- So, now what?

Lisa- What we need to do is go inside Lily, find this bug and kill it, and I built an invention that will get us there make us small so we can do it. [She went upstairs to her room and then screamed. She ran back downstairs and was about to explode… no I don't mean her inventions, someone ruined my invention! [She looked at the twins and she was dmn near close to pounding the both of'em.]

Lana Lola- We're really sorry, Lisa

Lisa- You two owe me, BIG, SISTERS!

Me- Lisa, calm the fk down, I got something that will help you guys out… [I then stopped in my tracks because I remember I had a dream way back then and it was so horrific that made me wanna drop the conversation sooner.] Y'know what? Why don't we all jus go to the doctors so we-

Lana- Tysean, c'mon, what were you going to tell us?

Me- (Sighs), Glitch can go inside Lily and probably, just probably shrink us to do it.

Luna- Why would you wanna shut us out like that, babe?

Me- Thing is… It was this dream I had way back then and it haunted me so I was like "Fk it!" I am not ever gonna go inside another baby again!

Lincoln- Nikki said that yall've been inside lots of people before… especially dead ones?

Me- Yeah, and I didn't even want to do that either!

[Suddenly everyone had an idea… even Leni. They want me to go inside Lily and help her get that bug out of her system. I refused to do it and yet then Lana brought the puppy dog eyes, Luna repeatedly kissing me on the cheek, Lynn Jr. wont stop massaging my shoulders, Lincoln won't stop massaging my feet Luan is laying on me! Like im her girlfriend of some sort, I was touched, I was but I had to stop everything cuz I ain't gon do it.]

Me- Okay, Everyone stop!

[Everyone stopped what they were doing as I got up]

Me- I am NOT gonna go inside Lily to fk around with some virus we aint never faced in our lives! There's no way! The final answer is no!

[Then Lily was dying down her crying when she was figgna start again, which brought me the guilt.]

Me- ALRIGHT FINE! I'll do it for Lily! Not for yall!

[I often say things to hurt people's feelings, even though I don't mean it but this time, I didn't mean it like that. I said I would do it for Lily but not for them, I wanted to rephrase it but-]

Lori- No no no, that's fine. We get it, u don't have to waste your voice on us.

Me- Guys! I- I'm sorry.

Later, We were outside while Lori was inside with Lily trying to calm her down. We were outside at my Half 2016 hellcat dodge charger half CCXF car named Glitch. Yeah, why try to cross two different cars as one. Long story short, Nikki has my old one. So… this one evolved. Imma leave it at that for now. So anyway…]

Me- Alright, this is gonna be the one and only trip Imma make while I am in Royal Woods, and once im inside Lily, Im goin down, so who's goin down wit me?

[Everyone went silent. Except Lisa]

Lisa- I will, I'll do anything for science!

Me- You want to get to the bug so you can analyze it and take it home wit ya huh?

Lisa- (Blushes w/embarrassment) Well, hehe. Yes.

Me- Well too bad cuz ur not gon even get near the dmn thing!

[Mostly everyone moaned and groaned so I continued to explain]

Me- Guys, (At Lisa), even you should be familiar to this, (At everyone), we already got a sick sister inside, we don't need more than one on the grid of the matter. Now, yall wanted me to go and save Lily, and Imma do it. But jus know, I aint gon do it unless 5 ppl come wit me for accompaniment. Now who's wit me?

Lisa- (Raising her hand and jumping)

Me- Other than Lisa [7 second silence]

Lana- I will! C'mon you guys, Who wanna explore the inside with us?!

Luna- Eh, I would.

Lynn Jr.- So you can get close to him?

[Scene where I smile like a cute little boy and scene back to Luna blushing, well, yes.

Lynn Jr.- Way to be honest Luna. I'm going too!

Luan- Well, I guess I can go too, I can always use some more 'inside jokes' haha! Get it?

[Most of us groaned.]

Lola- Eww, I'm not going! It will be too gross!

Leni- Yeah, I would rather deal with Lily from the outside.

[It was likely that Lola and Leni would stay outside the body. They don't dealt with nasty stuff very well.]

Me- Good enough, we got five, plus me, equals six goin inside Lily. Shall we? [The six of us went inside Glitch and she transformed into a scuba submarine {Magic School Bus: For Lunch}]

Me- Lets do this sht! Without further ado!

NEXT CHAPTER…

Lynn Jr.- How do we get inside?

Lana- We can always go through the nose

[Next scene]

Tysean- You already know Lily doesn't take shots very well

Tysean- We better find a way inside cuz im not all about that Fantastic Voyage Sht!

[Next Scene]

Tysean- Lana {AUDIO SKIP} Get your ass back here and put your gloves on, we're in the bloodstream!

[Next Scene]

Tysean (Sneezes, making Glitch go almost against the wall of Lily's bloodstream),

{AUDIO SKIP} I'm sorry, If you know how to stop big violent ass sneezing, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TAKE OVER AND HELP ME OUT

[Next Scene]

Lana- AAAH HELLPPP!

Tysean- Glitch!

(Glitch goes off and glitches 'Disappears', Tysean Lana left in the bloodstream with 4 or 5 white bloodcells coming after them)

Lana- Wha?

[SCENE FADES]

COMING SOON:

CH.3: THE WAY IN


	3. The Way In-Trapped in the Bloodstream

**Ch.3**

 **The Way In/Stranded in the Bloodstream**

 **The Way In**

 **Lynn POV**

 _ **[**_ _Hmm, Lets see, where we left off... with Luan, Luna, Me, Lana, Lisa and the Man himself are going to travel inside Lily, The rest of our siblings Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lucy, & Lola were made to stay in the outside to comfort Lily. Tysean pressed a button on the dashboard and Glitch span and bounced and stretched like his favorite TV show {The Magic School Bus} and his old favorite spy car {Debodicious}. We were tiny but they could barely see us. Lincoln carefully picked us up and walked us inside to where Lily was in there napping. They all sat down either next to her or around her. Lola on the floor on the left, Lucy next to her on the couch & next to Lily, Lori on the other side of Lily, Leni sitting on the arm of the couch and Lincoln on his knees on the floor between Leni & Lori. Lily on the other hand was lying on the couch fast asleep, which we all awed.]_

Lola- (Coo'es), Aww, she's so cute!

Tysean- (Sighs), Yeah... But let's not forget what we're here for. How the hell we're gonna get in Lily? Who has a medicine needle?

[None of us had one, and if we did, Lisa would be the only one who would have one.]

Lori- We could put you all in Lily's diaper and yall can make your way up her-

Tysean- WE AIN'T DOIN THAT!

Luna- Yeah, it's worse enough smelling her poopy diaper, but going in it, Just to get inside her butt where all that is stored in it? Is there something I'm missing here?

Tysean- Nope, you nailed every damn part right out the box!

Lori- But we don't have a needle!

Tysean- Fine, anybody wanna go thru-

Luna- Nope!

Me- Not Me

Luan- It's a _pass_ for me. Hahaha! Get it? [3 Second Silence], My answer is no way.

Lisa- Are you kidding? I want to go to go through it! This could be a chance to compare and contrast the missing link to my gastric intestinal studies!

Tysean- Lisa, if u sh*tted yourself would you check yourself out?

Lisa- Uh, Duh!

[We all looked at each other confused and rather disgusted]

Tysean- Okay, let me say this in a different way, any of us would have made a boo-boo, u would instantly check ours out right?

Me- What would you expect? She's Lisa!

Lisa- If I wear a protective suit and have all the protective gear, I would.

Tysean- What if you don't have the gear?

[We all groaned]

Lisa- Oh I have the gear

Tysean- You know what? Lola! Go in Lisa's room and throw out any safety suits she have in her closet!

Lola- I have been waiting all my life to do that!

Tysean- In fact, why don't you throw all of her sciency sht out the window! That includes, beakers, test tubes, all that sht!

Lisa- Wait! Wha- What are you doing?!

Me- I'm pretty sure this wouldn't make a difference

[Lola ran upstairs into Lisa's room and threw out all her lab coats and protective suits like anti-nuclear waste suits and stuff like that. And with such joy, Lola came back downstairs and sat down and sighed happily in relief.]

Lola- Ahhh, I think I got that outta my system now.

[Lisa stared furiously at Tysean]

Lisa- WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?! WAS THAT EVEN NECESSARY?!

Tysean- (Moves Closer To Lisa's Face), Yes. Yes It Is!

Lisa- Well you owe me every single thing that was in my closet, buddy! Lab jackets, anti-nuclear waste suits, goggles, test tubes, the whole package and so much more, buddy!

Tysean- Now, Would you go through Lily's diaper full of poop or no? Cuz everyone in this btch voted!

Glitch- I ain't going in either! I refuse!

Tysean- See, even Glitch doesn't wanna go in there and she's a car, she deals-she puts up with whatever comes her way around her.

Lisa- The answer to your question, Reguardless that you threw out my stuff, I would still go through with passing in the stools. I'm only human you know, so don't judge me!

Tysean- God!- (Stares at Lisa), you know what, I'm done. You may wanna go in the diaper to take Lily's poop examinations, but we don't want to go through wit it at all, six against one, sorry Lisa, we ain't doing it.

Lisa- Well at least you owe me a closet full of lab suits & stuff.

Tysean- No way, Lola can go out and get it

Lola- No way! I am not undoing what I have just done!

Tysean- Fine, Lincoln, Get Lisa's stuff from outside.

Lincoln- Why me?

Tysean- For numerous reasons: One, because it's your fault that my nose is full of chunky peanut butter, the kitchen is a mess, i can barely smell since there's a peanut blocking one of my nostrils

Lincoln- And how is this my fault?

Tysean- Let me say this again, The kitchen is a mess due to your stupid idea that didn't work

Lisa- (Murmurs), In which you originally praised

Tysean- Lisa?

Lisa- Sorry. I thought you didn't hear me

Tysean- I'm right next to you. PLEASE don't make me whoop your ass in front of your sisters!

Lisa- (Sighs heavily) Fine.

Tysean- As I was saying, Lincoln: Number One, you owe me for the peanut butter incident that happened in the kitchen, number two, you're closest to the door next to hers reguardless,

(Scene slides with Lincoln to the door)

Number three, I don't wanna have to be the one to tell your father who's been taking his gambling cards to portray Ace Savvy, Again!

[Lincoln looked quick at his sisters who were looking directly at him and they giggled by the thought of how he looked back in the episode "Sleuth or Concequences".]

Tysean- Oh, and I do believe that an Ace and a Joker was missing in his stack so I know that that's gon piss him off.

Lincoln- Uh, do I wanna know the fourth thing?

Tysean- Yeah, I was just getting to that

Lincoln- What is it?

Tysean- The fourth thing is also the main reason why I told you to get Lisa's stuff from outside.

Lincoln- So...

Tysean- SO, #1 You owe me for the peanut butter incident, #2 You're closest to the door, #3 If you don't do it, I'll tell your father that you took his cards again and lost two of'em-

Lincoln- And what's the fourth thing?

Tysean- BECAUSE I SAID SO!

[That last part made all of us jump. Including Lincoln.]

Tysean- NOw, get your lazy ass outside and get her stuff and put it all back in her room!

[He groaned heavily as he got up and went outside to get Lisa's stuff... which before he was inches away from it, a truck came zooming by getting it all dirty with mud and dirt. To our surprise, the lab coats and stuff didn't get dirty but it did blew away. Lincoln mentioned the incident at the others as Lisa was even more furious at Tysean. He ignored her scowling at him.]

Tysean- (Turns on his watch), Um, Guys, what's your dad's phone number? 706-

Lincoln- (Heavily Groans) Okay Okay! (Sets Glitch on the coffee table carelessly)

Tysean- Hey! Easy! We're in here! We're not Bun-Bun You know!

Lola- Lisa has five white lab coats, two anti-nuclear waste suits, a pair of goggles, and two pairs of protective boots.

Lincoln- Okay, but wait... I don't think I can get them all!

Tysean- You can take your puny ass friend Clyde wit you! And I owe you for that, I promise, okay? Okay, now go! And if you both don't get all of it, expect an ass whoopin when you two get back! And Lola, if they do get all the stuff-which i highly doubt, you can help them put all of it back up and i will make up to each and every one of you. Promise.

[Lincoln was indeed angry at Tysean for making him get the stuff he told Lola to throw out. Lincoln cursed under his breath that he better owe him big time. But what are the chances of that happening? He slammed the door behind him which almost woke up Lily who is whimpering. She went back down finally and we aww'ed again.]

Tysean- Yo, by thinking it, I also believe more than two cards from his deck were missing.

Luan- Oh, I was using the Joker card for my act. I guess I forgot to put it back.

Tysean- Oh, Okay, so now I got both yall asses to rad out! Look, u guys, Your dad don't like me, But your mom does. Your dad is gon go beserk on my ass cuz he is gonna think Im the one who's messing with his sht, and I don't want that happening! Okay? so as soon as we get done with this, here, Luan, Put the card back in the deck, and all of you are gonna search the house for the remaining cards that are missing.

Lisa- That is if we get done, we still don't have a needle.

Leni- Oh, I have a needle!

Tysean- A-are you serious? When were you gonna say something? We're over here talkin bout needles, doo doo diapers, anti-nuclear suits and ties n sht and here you are opening us up by saying you have a needle!

Lisa- Hold on, Tysean. Leni, Is it a medicine needle?

Leni- Um... yeah?

Lisa- Lets see it then

Leni- Okay. (Walks upstairs)

Tysean- (To Self), This oughta be good.

[I pushed Tysean out of his seat when he said that. I can't take anyone disrespecting my sisters like that. But I gotta hand it to him though, this oughta be good. As Leni came back downstairs with the needle.]

Leni- Tada, here it is.

Tysean- Leni, I don't wanna be a dumb ass, but what the fk is that?!

Leni- It's a needle

Lisa- I specifically asked you if it was a medicine needle

Leni- What does that mean?

Lori- The kind of needle doctors use to give people flu shots and inject medicine in them

Lisa- Duh!

Leni- Oh. Never mind.

[Tysean shifted in his seat impatiently]

Tysean- I aint got time for this! Might as well go in the diaper. Lori-

Me- Wait! Guys, C'mon, this is Lily and yet none of us are coming up with suggestions. How do we get inside?

Lana- Well, we can always go through the nose.

Lisa- Hmm, that could work.

Lucy- Wait, if your going to the bloodstream, wouldn't it be easier if you-

Everyone- No harming Lily!

Lucy- Dang it. But that's the only way you can make it in the bloodstream.

Me- Tysean, can Glitch Teleport to Lily's body?

Tysean- Doesn't work like that, Lynn...

[Tysean was at his thoughts]

Tysean- Lucy's right.

Me- What?

Tysean- Lucy is right, it will take longer to even get to the bloodstream unless we have a fresh cut or a fresh scratch to enter through.

[All of us but Lucy weren't smiling. Lucy actually cracked her small signature smile. but for the rest of us were a little shocked outraged by what Tysean said. Me, I was way passed it. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him straight to me to where we're looking face to face.]

Me- Are you crazy?!

Tysean- No, that's pure logic. All we need to do is get Lily to bleed and we're in. If only there was a way to do that (looks around)

Me- We are not causing Lily to get hurt!

Tysean- And who are you to tell me what to do Ms. bossy cleets!

[Lily was tossing and turning as we argued. No one was watching her since Lori was on her phone as all the others were sleeping. Lily somehow rolled off the couch and busted her lip. She started to cry which caught everybody's attention. I released Tysean as he dropped down on the floor and we ran up to the dashboard as the rest went and got Lily. Lori examined the bloody lip.]

Lori- (To Lily) Aww, it's okay, Lily. We will make that boo-boo all better... but I'm not kissing it.

[It took us no longer than a second to realize that Lily's bloody lip was our ticket in her body.]

Lisa- Hey guys, Now's our chance! (Points to Lily's Lip)

Tysean- Then lets book it! [Tysean got back in his seat and pushed more buttons and pulled the clutch and Glitch got smaller and smaller. Then we made our way to Lily's lip and saw the little tear, which to us in our current size, a big tear.]

Tysean- Here we go!

[And without a moment to waste, we went inside that tear and we made our way in the bloodstream. Now the only problem is trying to find what was bothering Lily.]

Stranded In The Bloodstream

LANA POV

[SCENE: TRAVELING THROUGH THE BLOODSTREAM]

Lisa- Well, this worked well than I expected

Lynn- What did you think? We just can't suddenly get into someone's body without the proper equipment

Me- Wow, that was a good professional response coming from the same person who suggested Tysean to teleport from outside Lily's body to here

Lynn- Wow, real mature, Lana

Lana- What are you talking about? I'm six!

Tysean- Yall, shut up or I'll glitch us out of here!

[Lisa looked from us two to the front window as Luna turned her seat to where we're only looking at the back.]

Tysean- But Lynn does have a point, Lisa. We all know Lily doesn't take shots very well, unless we have something to distract her from it, so it is much likely she would budge and not let us go through- Dont say a word, Lynn!

[Lynn was about to say told you so but Tysean immediately hopped from one sentence to the other slamming Lynn from even saying anything at all. But I did teased by pointing at her and saying "Hah!" She just crossed her arms and turned her back to me mad.

We have been traveling which to me feels like hours and I am constantly going on and on saying "Are We There Yet? Are We There Yet? Are We There Yet?"]

Tysean- Lana, we would already be there if we knew what the hell we're looking for, so please don't ask again.

Me- (sighs heavily), Alright

Lisa- According to my calculations, we are in the Leg.

Lynn- What? How did we came from the Lip to the leg that fast?

[Lisa shrugged her shoulders]

Lisa- This looks like the perfect time to try out my latest invention.

[She pulled out a monitor with a small television, sets it up, and turns it on. Suddenly we hear a high pitch beep every 10 seconds. Glitch is a submarine {Magic School Bus: For Lunch}, and Glitch has video cameras attached to both her rear view mirrors, different from {Magic School Bus: Inside Ralphie}, where the video camera that is on the bus is on the top in between the two lights where "SCHOOL BUS" was normally placed at.]

Luna- What's with the pinging noise?

Lisa- Guys, I now introduce you to this virus tracker

Lynn- Okay, so there _is_ a virus inside Lily?

Lisa- Affirmative. I've been trying to crack down the diseases by symptoms and it is confirmed that Lily does have the Zika virus.

Luna- And how is this gonna help us?

Lisa- This Virus tracker here is going to monitor us throughout Lily's body, not to mention that irritating pinging noise that you hear before you. Luan- Hold it, so it is like a metal detector?

Lisa- In a way. The slow beep means we are far off from where we need to be.

[Tysean's eyes started to glow, indigo blue & indigo violet. Both glowed which involved him to go into a weird psychic trance. That could only mean one thing: Tysean is having another one of his future visions. He has future vision like he told me and my sisters and Lincoln. He said his sister Nikki has it, Sapphire & Garnet has them but it varies when it came to Garnet & Sapphire. I'm not gonna get into it now, but I will let it slide just one time. He then came out of his freaky trance and looked back & forth soon as his eyes stopped glowing. Future visions aren't his only main reasons why he lets his eyes glow like that, he also uses it as a nuclear threat to anyone who crosses him. We never seen no one stand up against him while his eyes are lit.]

Lisa- (Gasps) Guys, shhh, he's having a vision!

Tysean- (Rubs Eyes), Damn Lisa! Do you have to tell them everything that involves me?

Lisa- I tend to resist but no, this is much better to watch

Lynn- So, what was your future vison?

Tysean- I think it's tha virus! It's sitting somewhere, big white moving ball like things multiplying non-stop!

Lisa- Okay, so, did u get the location?

Tysean- Nah. I can barely make it through!

All- What?!

Tysean- Aye, don't get p*ssed jus cuz i can't remember my own dreams when I sleep at night!

Lisa- Forget it you guys! Tysean, You gotta remember what you saw in your future vision!

Tysean- Really? How the fk can I do that? Seeing what happens is and can only be seen once!

Lisa- I know this for a fact... trust me

Tysean- Trust you?

Lisa- Yes

Tysean- I don't even trust you around me when I'm sleeping knowing someone's standing on the side of me testing my brain waves and sht!

Lisa- That was different, I needed something for my analyzation to prove my hypothesis correct.

Tysean- And what's that if you don't mind me by saying?

Lisa- Too much stress lead to rapid brain energy, which also increases nightmares by 40% every night & still counting. And from my calculations, You have an unusual rapid heart rate that seems to go off the rooftop.

 _[Tysean: That there makes sense cuz jus the other week I was suffering sleep deprivation due to somethin interfering with my need of sleep. {Lost & Bound-ed}_

 _And until I can be put at peace, I have to do something about my nightmare to change it. Lisa made a brilliant hypothesis to tell you the truth._

 _Lana: Yeah, because you said otherwise when we were in Lily._

 _Tysean: I know_

 _Lana: I'm just glad you're back to normal because if u have that problem everyday, it'll be bad for you. Trust me. I'm trying to make sure you're alright, I don't want Lola to doll you up as much as possible. Not to mention... (Whispers), The snoring._

 _Lola: (Screams), Don't Think I Didnt heard that, Lana!_

 _Lana: Dang It. Anyways, Let me get back to this... where we're at? Oh yes.]_

Tysean- Of course my heart rate and sht is going off the rooftop! The answer could be that someone is using me as a test dummy in the middle of the night to conduct her studies, fkin up my sleepy time sleep!

Lisa- You just remember that vision you had.

Tysean- Fine, I'll drive Glitch

Luna- No no no, Glitch can drive herself to the location we need to be at, you just sit there and think, bro

[Lynn shoved Tysean all the way to his seat and sat him down.]

Tysean- Are you serious?! First off, that's my car, Secondly, I call the shots & Thridly, (Spots Lisa eating her isocoles trianglular PB&J sandwhiches) (At Lisa), can I have a sandwhich?

Lisa- Nope.

Tysean- That's fked up

[Tysean lounges back in the chair trying to figure out what was his vision is.]

[The ping ping noise continues driving all of us except Lisa crazy!]

Lynn- Uugh, Lisa, make it stop!

Me- Yeah, turn your dweeb machine off!

Lisa- It's not a dweeb machine! It's a virus detector!

Luna- Look, whatever it is, please just turn it off!

Lisa- (sighs) fine. I'll turn it off... unless you want Lily to suffer-

Tysean- She'll take that risk. Sht, she needs to deal wit a lot more pain when she gets older anyway. Just turn the sht off or else you'll end up being the one pinging!

[Lisa turned the thing off, but still nothing on the monitor. Just nothing but red blood cells all around Glitch.]

Lisa- We're almost to our destination

Lynn- Good!

Me- You know, I wonder how Lincoln is doing with getting all of Lisa's stuff you ordered Lola to throw out the window

Tysean- Oh, now that I think about it, I wonder the same thing

{SCENE SLIDES TO OUTSIDE LILY OUTSIDE THE LOUD HOUSE}

Lincoln POV

[It was tiring because Tysean had got me and Clyde running up and down the street like we were about to get beat up by a bunch of bullies! Going after Lisa's lab coats, anti-nuclear waste suits, boots, goggles, finding her unbroken stolen beakers, and some of her beakers were broken so I didn't bother even touching them. It turns out we have mostly all of her lab equipment. Don't ask how, I'm just a man with a plan... Okay, so the peanut butter plan was a bust but this one was fullproof, and It took 30 minutes to plan... while on foot. Because last time he told me, Lisa had five lab coats and we found three of them, but we're still busy chasing down the other two.]

Clyde- Lincoln (Pants), I'm tired!

Me- C'mon, Clyde! Her lab coat is in that Garbage truck ready to reach!

Clyde- Oh yeah? [Clyde stops in his tracks and tries to catch his breath and sits down at a nearby bench.]

Me- Clyde!?

Clyde- I'm sorry, Lincoln, but your sister has three more lab coats that arent messed up!

Me- But one of them have bird poop on it

Clyde- That's besides the point

[To our luck, the garbage truck stopped in front of somebody's house tp get their trash and I spotted the fourth lab coat hanging on the edge of the truck's bin. I sought that this was our last chance to get her coat before it goes away for good.]

Me- Clyde, Listen, I may not have time to explain all this but Lily's sick and my sisters are inside her with Tysean trying to make her feel better!

Clyde- Tysean? (Jumps onto the bench), where is he? I don't want to see him, he'll kill me!

Me- No he wo- [That got me an idea], Oh he will, will he? [Clyde nodded as i continue to lie to him], Well, he won't kill you as long as u go over there and get that coat before that trash truck leaves

Clyde- Linclon, I want to, but i'm tired

Lincoln- okay, that's cool, i guess the coat Lisa wanted to give _Lori_ is gonna be gone forever

Clyde- WAIT, LORI?! [Then instantly, Clyde spranged up and zoomed passed me and when just about the truck started to pull off, Clyde snatched the coat as he ran pass the truck but then he find the truck in front of him as he notices he's getting lifted off the ground.

Me- CLYYYDE! HOLD ON, BUDDY!

Clyde- OKAAAYY!

[The truck was speeding up faster but to my convience, There was a horse at the Royal Woods hotel. Dad always tell us not to take in animals we don't know but that never stopped us, The frogs, the chickens, Lana's cold blooded pets, duh! If he can let Lana get away with that, why can't I? I hopped on the Horse and rode off with people watching.]

Me- I'll bring him back, I promise!

[I got closer to Clyde who was holding on to the lab coat for dear life as Lincoln lured the horse closer so Clyde can get on easier.

Me- Cmon Clyde!

Clyde- I c-can't, Lincoln

Me- Sure you can, Clyde! Imagine what will happen if Lori doesn't have her lab coat?

Clyde- Noooo! She'll be upset! I can't let that happen!

Me- That a boy, Clyde! Now get on this horse and yank that coat off that truck and lets get the last coat!

Clyde- Aye' Yaye!

[After Clyde did that, the coat teared a little bit which we screamed in agony! But at least we got it out the truck. Then comes the worst part, finding the fifth coat. There were so many places that it can be and lots were blankets, sheets, shirts, it was hard to figure out where it is. But before we went back to the house I had to return back the horse I took. Cuz for one, he's acting cranky and we rode him back, but the thing is we never made it back. The horse was making it extremely difficult ot make it back to the hotel with all the stalling he was doing. The next think we knew, Clyde and I was on the ground and the horse ran away. Luckily the owner of the horse was there to claim him and gave us a threatening look.]

Owner- You two must be very lucky I didn't call the police!

Me- Sorry, It was an emergency! My little baby sister is sick and um, this new "relative" threw my other little sister's stuff out the window so my friend and I had to get it back!

Owner- Oh save it! Don't let me catch you two in my sight again or they will be a major problem, do I make myself clear?

Me & Clyde- Yes Sir

Owner- Good! (At Horse), C'mon, Winister

[Despite the threatening vibe we had just recieved, we were wondering what kind of name was Winister. Anyway, the horse nay'ed and went on with the owner. I looked at the lab coat we still have and sighed heavily.]

Me- Well, -Clyde? We did it.

Clyde- Except we still have to find Lori's other lab coat

Me- Lor- Clyde, I was trying to get you to hype up because I knew if you weren't gonna help get the lab coat for any of my other sisters, you weren't gonna help at all

Clyde- So, what are you trying to actually get to me?

Me- (Gulped), I lied.

Clyde- What?! Lincoln

Me- I'm sorry, Clyde, but my life is on the line! Tysean said he's gonna kick my ass if all of Lisa's stuff isn't back in her room, and he means ALL!

Clyde- I mean, I would help you do anything! Especially retrieve all of your sister's sciency stuff

Me- Yeah, I doubt that very seriously based on what I have just done? You know, Lying to you, stealing a stranger's horse, being threatened by that stranger for stealing his horse

Clyde- But look, at least we still have one more lab coat to go

[I was a loss for words because at first, Clyde was too tired to continue, and now he says he wouldn't mind helping me get my sister's stuff? I just don't get him sometimes. Anyways, we searched all over the place, we even went to see if the lab coat was at the park. Clyde checked the trash can, I checked the slide, Clyde checked two benches and even tempted to see if it was in the girl's bathroom.]

Clyde POV

[Wow, first time being in a POV with you guys

Tysean: Yeah yeah, just get it on cuz it's been months number one and we have to wrap it up where the sneak peek said we should be at!

Clyde: Sure.]

Lincoln- No way! I'm not going in there!

Me- But I don't wanna go in there either!

Lincoln- Look, as you can already see, I already have ten sisters followed by Tysean's other sister. I don't want to have another visual to see a whole lot of what I haven't seen before.

Me- Fine, (Mumbles), Pussy.

Lincoln- What?!

Me- I'll go in, you wanna be scared!

Lincoln- I'm not scared!

Me- Then go in there

Lincoln- No way! I rather check over there at the food court!

Me- Okay, seems like I won this round. Lori is mine!

[I really didn't think this through because I forgot what I ran in the girls' bathroom for.

Lincoln: I arrived at the food court looking under tables and seats when suddenly I heard like three girls screaming and I smirked as I kept looking.]

Lincoln- (Sighs with a smirk), Oh Clyde.

[Clyde: I was literally kicked out of the girls bathroom and my cheeks blushed red with embarrassment.

Lynn Jr.: I hope you mean your face

Clyde: I am

Lynn: Oh. Alright then.

Clyde: I quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking and only a few people, mostly women and girls were looking at me as one of the three girls looked at me with an angry expression.]

Me- I'm sorry, girls! I was just-

Girl #2- This is the girls bathroom, and you're like, not a girl!

[She sounds a lot like Leni, but it is how she said it that got her face replaced by Leni's face. I shook my head and answered respectfully.]

Me- I know

Girl #1- Just know that if we ever catch you doing something like that again, you will be facing the consequences.

Me- Yes, ma'am. [I felt ashamed as the two girls walked away. The third one stood there. She looked emo like Lincoln's little sister Lucy. She shooked her head in disbelief but sighed with a flat expression like Lucy does. She was about to leave with the other two girls but I luckily stopped her after I caught Lincoln laughing in the background.]

Me- Wait! (The three girls stopped in their tracks), I knew it was wrong to go in the girls' restroom but I have a very good reason for it. My baby sister is sick so we're looking for her blanket she lost two days prior before we left this park. I thought she lost it in the bathroom in which one of my older sisters took her in to change her diaper and kinda seem to forgot to get it and I was just trying to be a good friend and find it.

[The girls were having a hard time trying to believe me but the emo girl stood there, in which I could rarely tell if she believed me or not.]

Girl #2- That's so sweet. I'm sorry about your baby sister. Now I get why you were in there in the first place.

Girl #1- She should be lucky to have a big brother like you

[Lincoln: I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I ran up to Clyde and joined in the conversation]

Lincoln- Wait wait wait, I was gonna go in there too, but he wanted me to stay out here since for one their for girls only!

Girls #2- Of course the bathroom are for girls only

Girls #1- And he had a reason why he went in there!

Girl #3- He said he was doing it for his baby sister.

Girl #1- He done a good thing keeping you out otherwise, you would have got this, you pervert!

Lincoln- Pervert? Wait, I was trying to help! Clyde, What did you tel- (Kick!)

[Clyde: The girls literally kicked Lincoln back to the food court and he hit the table and rolled on to the floor.]

Girl #1- I hope you find your baby's blanket

Me- Thanks, I hope so too

Girl #2- Oh my gosh, You're like, so adorable

Me- Aww, hehe. I get it from my dads, you know how it is.

Girl #1- Yeah, we do.

[We shared a laugh then the two girls went away except the emo one who quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek, gave me a piece of paper and left quickly still not showing no emotion whatsoever. I checked the piece of paper and it said Haiku and her phone number, and in small writing: See you at school. I wondered "She goes to my school"? Lincoln was struggling to get up when it looked like he found Lisa's last white lab coat."

Lincoln- Hey! That's Lisa's lab coat!

[As he started to grab the coat, it turned out that for one, it wasn't a coat, two, that was a white blanket, (I'll explain about that after this), and third, the mother was sitting right there. Lincoln chuckled nervously.]

Lincoln- Oh darn, this isnt her blanket, sorry. Imma be on my way

[Suddenly I saw Lincoln flying towards me, and then I ran until thud. He landed on me.]

Me- Lincoln? Get_off_me! [He was on me still from the fall.]

Lincoln- Oh, sorry buddy. (Gets up off him)

[I caught my breath again as he regained his stance. And that blanket situation, here's the explanation]

Lincoln- Uh, Clyde? What did you say to those girls back there?

Me- That my little sister was sick and that I was in the bathroom looking for her white blanket.

Lincoln- Clyde! You made me look like a fool! You lied to those girls!

Me- Well, i still went back in there anyways

Lincoln- And did you find the blanket?

Me- No.

Lincoln- See?! He's gonna kill me!

Me- Look, he's not gonna kill you

Lincoln- Really, Clyde, says the guy who he hates all the time, who also can't stands you at all!

[I caught the image and I now got scared]

Me- Okay, I'm sorry, Lincoln! I forgot what we were looking for so I got distracted

Lincoln- (Sighs heavily), Okay. Clyde, Lily is MY little baby sister, WE'RE looking for my other little sister's LAB COAT, NOT BLANKET! And Lily's blanket is lilac purple, not white!

Me- Okay. But did you have any luck with the food court?

Lincoln- No, I got kicked in my butt again. What have this butt done to anyone?

[We suddenly got texts that says from Lola to come home. We gulped and grabbed the remaining lab coat we've found and walked our way back to Lincoln's house. And followed by Lola's comment was from Tysean that said: And take this a** whoopin!. We were scared as we reached the house.]

Me- I'm scared, Lincoln

Lincoln- I know, Clyde. Well, here we... hey, what's that?

[We then looked up to see a white coat hanging from the window. We looked on the ground and saw four lab coats and then looked at the window to the one moving with the flow of the wind, which got us frustrated.]

Me & Lincoln- Aw, SERIOUSLY?!

[It seems like we got all of Lisa's stuff. Lincoln called Lola upstairs so she can help put Lisa's stuff back the way she seen had it. We went and grabbed a ladder and climbed up Lisa's room. Then we got started putting the stuff back.]

Lincoln- Well, everything back in place.

Me- Yea, well, I'd better get going

Lincoln- Okay, and Clyde?

Me- Yes, Lincoln?

Lincoln- What did that emo looking girl back at the park just gave you?

Me- Um, nothing?

Lincoln- Aww, Come on! Tell me!

Me- I rather not

Lincoln- Clyde!

Me- Fine! She gave me a sheet with her phone number and her name, Haiku. And she wrote: See you at school.

Lincoln- Wait, She goes to our school?

{BACK IN THE BLOODSTREAM}

Luna POV

[I often sometimes bring my acoustic guitar with me in case I have a killer song I come up to play. But this was different. I had something on my mind that I can't seem to get out.]

Lisa- I deeply doubt that your thoughts about Tysean is gonna be inside your guitar

Me- What? I'm not thinking about Tysean?

Lisa- I wasn't born yesterday

Me- (Sighs), Okay. But... I don't know what to say to him! I mean, he adores music like me! Unless Leni is in the way, my chances are good as gone.

Lisa- I wish I was helpful to emotions and feelings but I do know chemistry.

Me- So, what does chemistry have something to do with my problem?

Lisa- (Sighs), If only you guys studied more in school, you'll know wha I'm talking about.

Lynn- Hey! I see blood cells!

Lisa- Good. We should be reaching our destination in just a few moments.

[We seen some white blood cells swimming around the place. That got most of us nervous, and to make matters worse, Tysean looked like he was about to sneeze.]

Lana- (Walks Up), Are you alright, Tysean? Looks like you're battling a sneeze and losing

Tysean- I'm- (Sniffs; holds breath), I'm fine. Lets just get there do this sht then get outta here!

[It seem we were getting closer, then we suddenly heard a- "aahh, ahhh..." and before we knew it... "Choooo!"

Tysean flew back in his seat, thus sending his chair with him as Glitch thrusted in reverse with all of us in there going upside down and all around. We all groaned furiously at Tysean after we were settled.]

Lana- Aww, Nice Going, Tysean!

Tysean- LOOK, I CAN'T HELP IT, IF YALL KNOW HOW TO STOP A BIG VIOLENT ASS SNEEZE THAT SEEMS TO DO MORE HARM THAN GOOD, PLEEEASEE! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TAKE OVER AND HELP!

[All of us became silent.]

Lisa- Did you figure out the vision yet?

Tysean- Yyyouuu...

[Tysean was reaching for Lisa but Lynn, me and Lana held him back as Lisa just sat there and looked at her dork machine.

Lisa: For the last time, It's not a dork machine!

Luna: Um, whatever dude.]

Lisa- We have arrived at our destination.

[The ping from her invention was still pinging but the tempo of it got slower as if 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, Ping! Then it repeats.]

Me- I know music Bra, but the ping is getting slower.

Lynn- Wait, so we're no where near where we're suppose to be?

Tysean- Look, Lisa's thing can only detect, doesn't mean it's true. But just in case, we all should go out there and check it out.

Lisa- I take back my previous statement about going inside Lily's dirty diaper. 

[It was pretty clear I wasn't going, but Lana was quick to respond.]

Lana- Oooh, Oooh, I want to, let me go, pleeeease?

Tysean- See? That's determination! You mufkas disappoint me! C'mon, Lana, Lets get you ready!

[Lana swam out of Glitch and looked around and saw cells everywhere.]

Lana- Woww!

Me- I can't lie, bras, but this is _sick!_

Luan- haha, good one, sis!

[Tysean still couldn't figure out what he saw in his future vision but he looked out Glitch and saw Lana exploring and decided to go too but notices something wrong outside.]

Lana- Hey, Tysean! Look at this! It looks so green with weird little stick things that I can use as sling shots! Imma get some of'em.

Tysean- Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!

Lisa- DON'T TOUCH THAT! That living organism we see before you is a bacterial cell, and those things that look like your sling shots are called antibodies. They mark the bacteria for the white blood cells to destroy to keep a person from getting sick!

Tysean- And Lana, may you swim over here? (Lana swims to Glitch), did you put your gloves on like I told you?

Lana- Uh... (Looks at hands then hides them behind her back), no?

Tysean- And yet you're having fun tryna touch sht, knowin that you're gonna get sick, if not wearing anything to protect your hands right?

Lana- Well (Chuckles nervously)

Tysean- You wanna end up like Lily? Do you wanna end up like Lily?

[Lana nodded no]

Tysean- Then get yo ass in here and put your gloves on! You're in the bloodstream! I mean, c'mon, girl. Get your sht right!

[Lana puts on her gloves as Tysean puts on his suit and hugs her to make sure she's okay and to show her he's not mad. I thought that looked fun to swim in blood so I asked Tysean if I can join too- NOT because I wanna hang out with him. I just, you know. I thought it was fun. Tysean then made everyone put on their blood resistant scuba suits and go outside and swim. Lisa was looking at the bacteria multiply, Luan was making gross humor jokes as she was floating around, we groaned in the process, I was following Tysean... no reason at all. I was just uh, helping him think what was in his future vision. Yeah thats it! And Lynn, She and Lana were having a swimming race.]

Tysean- I still can't figure out what was in my future vision

Me- You know, we can sing a song to jog your memory

Tysean- That's a great idea Luna but I'm afraid that it is complicated. Like I said before, you can only see your future vision one time.

Me- C'mon, please?

Tysean- ALright, fine. Let's do it.

[There were a few white blood cells roaming around where we are and we didn't even noticed! Tysean felt some kind of 'sense' that sense that something was wrong.]

Lisa- That's funny, I don't see any leukocytes around this premisise.

Tysean- (Swims to the group with Luna following), Guys, you've got to get back in Glitch! Where's Lana?

Lisa- Who knows? She could be anywhere in this vessel.

Tysean- Dmn it! We gotta find her now! I'm not playin, get back to Glitch!

Lynn- Why? We're having loads of fun

Tysean- At first, yall weren't having 'loads of fun'. Yall thought it was sick swimming in someone else's bloodstream.

Luan- Yeah, at first. We didn't know you had blood proof scuba gear!

Me- And who's problem is that?

Lynn- Um, I don't believe no one's talking to- Hey, There's Lana!

Lana- Hey guys, we've got company!

[She points to the moving white saucers moving in zip speed. We now knew that those were the white blood cells.]

Tysean- Ooooh, so they must have gone on a lunch break?

Lisa- Leucocytes don't go on lunch breaks. They eat bac-

Tysean- Aye, do you ever get sense of humor?

Lisa- My brain has no room for hysterical jokes or commical humor, however I got my sense of humor. Where's yours?

Tysean- Okay, but your smart ass brain do got room for making sarcastic remarks

Lisa- I prefer focusing on the future vision

Tysean- FK THE FUTURE VISION, QUIT CHANGIN THE SUBJECT, LISA!

Lynn- TYSEAN, ARE THOSE WHAT YOU SAW IN YOUR FUTURE VISION?

Tysean- Nope, not even close!

Me- Not as close as they will be to us if we don't get our butts moving!

[We swam for our lives back to Glitch]

Me- Lana, where the heck have you been, we were beginning to look all over for you!

Lana- I went exploring! I found a few white looking saucers in one of the areas of the vessel and they looked like they were sick.

Lynn- How are they sick, they're white blood cells! They get rid of sick virus'!

Lisa- Apparently, white blood cells do tend to get incredibly ill.

Lana- They have some kind of purple shiny amethyst color stuff in them.

Lisa- I find that logically impossible.

Me- I doubt they're harmless

Tysean- If they catch our ass, we're not only gon be harmless, we'll be harmed real bad!

[We caught glimpse of Glitch as we swam back in her and rev'ed her up and drove off. Then the white blood cells saw us and swam after us, throwing more antibodies at us. Then we found ourselves driving on a vessel.]

Luan- Well, what do you know, we're 'blood driving'! hehe get it?

[We all moaned as Tysean wrote something in his new book]

Luan- What are you doing?

Tysean- Yo, don't worry about me. Lisa, contact the others outside.

[Lisa did what she was told.]

Tysean- (Looks at notebook), well got everything

Me- Oh, don't forget the "I don't stink"

Tysean- Oh, that's right

[Luan knew what was going on when I said that. I continued playing my acoustic guitar while he talked]

Tysean- You see? Whenever u make a corny ass joke or pun, imma write the sht down, in the book.

Lisa, the next time you say something fked up to me, the smart sht you say is goin down, in the book!

Lynn-

Lynn- What did I do?!

Tysean- Nothin, which is why Imma say any of the nasty dumb sht you do, is goin down, in the book! But I won't have to worry about that, cuz you stayed on your best behavior.

Lynn- Uh, thank you?

Lisa- I don't see why I have to be punished

[Then, Lincoln's voice came on the radio]

Lincoln- Hello?

Tysean- Aye Lincoln, remember the peanut butter incident?

Lincoln- Ugh! When are you gonna let that go?

Tysean- For your information I aint gotta let go of sht, which is why any plans and missions you come up with, if they fail, guess where they goin?

Lincoln- What?

Tysean- Exactly!

The next time yall wanna go against me, jus know that I got each and every one of your numbers, so the next time you decide to take shots at me, just know that this sht here, Imma fire right back at ya ass! How you like that?

Lori- What is he talking about?

Me- I don't know, Bra but He just haven't had his breakfast this morning

Tysean- I heard that sht, Luna

[Then suddenly we felt something mess up inside Glitch.]

Tysean- Aww what?! In a middle of a chase, aint that a bout a... 

Lana- Hey, can I help?

Tysean- I don't know I-

Lana- Pleeeease?

Tysean- (Sighs), Fk it, Lets go!

[We lost the white blood cells for a little bit so we have just two minutes before they find us. We checked the engine, we checked the tires, we even asked Glitch if she was feeling alright. She said she ran over a dead cell, which was pretty rare in some cases. And it messed up Glitch's tire.]

Tysean- Great! Her tire's screwed!

Lana- Agh, Don't worry big bro, I got this, you just make sure the white blood cells aren't coming and I'll fix the tire.

Tysean- Gee, thanks Lana

[Lana went in Glitch and got one of the tire related tools from the back of her and Tysean swam forth finding any white blood cells left looking for them.]

Tysean- Gosh, it's sure is scary swimming by yourself looking for cells that are tryna kill you.

Lana- Tysean, Glitch is fixed!

Tysean- Already?

Lana- Yeah, all you have to do is make sure the air is filled and its leveled to the center is all.

Tysean- All that trouble by running over a cell. (sighs), Thanks Lana

Me- Tysean, hurry up and get back here! We got to get out of here!

Tysean- Alright! [Tysean then caught himself swimming inside a white blood cell but stopped himself and freaked out! Then something shot the white blood cell which made it swim away. It was a gravling hook used by Lana.]

Lana- Grab on!

[Tysean didn't say nothing but grabbed on and held on as she wheeled him in followed by white blood cells swimming after them.]

Tysean- THERE'S YOUR WHITE BLOOD CELLS YOU WERE LOOKING FOR, LISA! YOU HAPPY?!

Lisa- Eh. I'm barely satisfied, but instead, I got a sample of Lily's blood. It's sad that I have zero samples from the cells though.

Lynn- You got what?!

Me- He said you can't get collect samples within Lily!

Luan- Or else you'll be sick too!

Lana- Yeah! He said so!

Lisa- No one tells me what to do

Tysean- OH YEAH LISA? FK THAT! TRY AND GET A SAMPLE FROM THESE WHITE BLOOD CELLS CHASING AFTER MY BTCH ASS, YOU DISOBEYED ME, THAT SHTS GOING IN THE BOOK!

Lisa- Ah, whatever.

Tysean- THAT'S FKED UP YOU KNOW! IF I WAS YOUR DAD, YO ASS WILL BE RED AS KETCHUP RIGHT NOW!

[Then the white blood cell got closer and tried to snap at Tysean but missed as the snap created a unsteady current that moved at a quick pace. Tysean rode the current and went into Lana as Glitch went further away where the two can barely catch us. We're only a few feet away from them. Then suddenly the white blood cells all ganged up around Lana and Tysean.]

Lana- Tysean?

Tysean- Yes, Lana?

Lana- I'm scared

Tysean- Me too, Lana, Me too!

[One of the white blood cell was gonna try to slowly swim up to us so it can get a quick bite.]

Tysean- (Whispers), Hey Lana

Lana- Yeah?

Tysean- Listen closely, if it comes to you, swim down and I'll go Shadow and shock it

Lana- No way, you can't use your gem powers! Remember?

Tysean- Gosh you're right!

Lana- We're in Lily's body! Hey, Why not call Glitch? She'll swim up and get us in action.

Tysean- That's actually a better idea.

[One of the white blood cells creeped slowly and both of them got eyes on every single one of them. Me, I played my guitar a samurai stand off theme. {The Backyardigans: Smaurai Pie (Beginning Title)}. Then one of them on Lana's left at 10:00 came zooming and Tysean called Glitch! Then something unexpected happened. You know whenever Tysean or any of us call Glitch she comes immediately in a hurry? Well this time, she did quite the opposite.]

Tysean- GLITCH!

Glitch- COMING, SEAN! (Zooms away in a blink of an eye followed by a blink of a star)

Tysean- W-WHAT THE FUCK?!

Lana- TYSEAN!

Tysean- AAAHHHH!

[Tysean grabbed Lana and did a maneuver to avoid being eaten and destroyed by them. Then they swam away as quickly as they could.]

Lana- (Gasps), Dead End! 

Tysean- What are you talkin about, there is no dead end!

(7 whole blood cells ganged up around the two)

Lana & Tysean- HEEEEELLLPP!

Chapter 4 Coming SOON!


	4. UPDATE CHAPTER 4 SNEAK PREVIEW

[HEY GUYS IM BACK, I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG WHILE SINCE I DID THIS, AND BECAUSE SOMEONE REQUESTED THAT THEY LIKED MY STORY, I GOTTA DO THIS CHAPTER FOR THEM, I PRAISE HER/HIM LOTS FOR LIKING MY STUFF CUZ LIKE I SAID I USE TO WRITE MY OWN STUFF WIT ME AS MY OWN CHARACTER ALONG WIT MY FRIENDS AND ME TAGING ALONG WIT THE LOUD HOUSE FAM, THAT MAKES IT A WHOLE HELL OF A RIDE FOR ME TO GO ALONG WIT. SO, IM WORKING WIT THIS CHAPTER CURRENTLY AND IMMA GET FLIP EXPOSED OUT SOON CUZ IT WILL TAKE LONGER, IM ALSO WORKING ON TRYNA RELEASE MY NUMBER OF MIXTAPES IN CUZ I SING AND RAP A LOT. NOT JUS TYPE STORIES BUT IM A MUSIC ARTIST. BUT IF HE OR SHE CAN MESSAGE ME AND SAY SHE OR HE LIKES MY SHT, I KNOW YALL CAN TOO, BY THAT IM FOREVER GRATEFUL, THANK YOU LanaTheAwesomeTwinSister! SHOUT OUTS TO YOU AND THIS CHAPTER WILL BE OUT BEFORE YOU KNOW IT! HERE'S THE PREVIEW OF THE CHAPTER 4 BUT I AINT GON TELL YALL THE TITLE, HE OR SHE KNOWS THE TITLE BUT SHE OR HE AINT GON TELL YALL! THE ONLY KEY HINT IMMA THROW AT YALL IS THAT THIS CHAPTER IS GON REVOLVE AROUND LENI! ENJOY THE PREVIEW!]:

OUTSIDE LILY

Lori- Hello?

Lisa- Lori, it's Lisa. Something is going to go down in Lily's body so-

Lori- Something in Lily's body is failing?!

(Everyone gasped and panics)

Lynn- (Whispers to Lisa), Um, be more discreet with what you're saying

Lisa- I'm always discreet with what I'm saying

Lynn- (Whispers), well, not to them

Lisa- Guys, Lily is fine, Tysean said that something is going to go down with them inside Lily so you guys will have to put her to sleep until they''l take care of it.

Lincoln- What's going on?

Lori- (Covers the speaker of phone w/her hand), Lily's about to die!

(Everyone panicked)

Lori- Tysean said we have to put… (Sniffs), Lily to rest

Lynn- (Snatches Phone from Lisa), Gimme that! Guys! Lily is not dying! Tysean said that They are in trouble and whatever's gonna happen next it is best for Lily not to experience it forehand so you guys need to put her to sleep!

Lori- Ohhh, phew! (Sighs in relief), false alarm guys, she isn't dying, (Everyone sighed in relief), wait… Tysean in trouble? Are they okay? What happened?!

Lynn- Long story, But he did say to put Lily to rest

Lola- So we are helping Lily die?

Lucy- Finally, mom and dad never let me do a funeral for Lily but… I never thought it would be so soon

Lisa- Discreet huh?

Lynn- (Bawls her fist at Lisa and shakes it), Shut up or I'll-

Luan- (Takes the phone), You'd better hurry, before she won't be able to 'rest in peace' ha! Get it?

Luna- (Snatched the phone from Luan) (Luan- Hey!), Guys, we don't have much time, get Lily's bottle, fill it with warm milk and mix it with Lisa's sleeping formula, it will be in a white bottle, and that should put Lilly to sleep at least for a full 2 hours.

Lori- Okay, Lincoln, you go do it

Lincoln- (Groans), why me? I just came inside and I'm so tired from getting all of Lisa's stuff!

Lucy- It's because you're the only boy in this family

Lincoln- Dad?

Lori- He's a man

Lincoln- So! That counts, right?

Lola- No, It doesn't

Lincoln- Fine, Lola, you get it!

Lola- No way! You're crazy!

LANA POV

INSIDE LILY

[We were getting radio frequencies from within outside Lily's body but they can't hear what we're saying, we can only hear what they're saying, not to mention they didn't know we're listening to them. Lincoln saying "Lola, get the formula for Lily", Lola making Lucy get the formula, and believe this, they even made Charles go fetch the formula! But that 'they' well…

Luan- Hey, Charles, Go Fetch the Formula for Lily! Haha! Get it?]

(Everyone groaned)

Tysean- AYE! DUDN'T MATTER WHO GETS IT, ONE OF YOU MUFKAS BETTER GET IT NOW!

Lisa- Look, why don't you get a subject who is absent minded, you know someone who don't mind doing things for anybody? Somebody who's gullible?

Luna- Bra, where are you going with this?

Lisa- Let's say we get Leni to get the formula?

Me- Wait, WHAT?!

Leni- Leni? who's Leni?

Tysean- Oh hell no! Tell me I aint hearing this sht! Lana, PLEASE TELL ME I AINT JUS HEARD HER SAY "LENI"?!

Me- I heard "Leni"

[The white blood cells laughed like they understood what we were saying]

Tysean- What are you guys laughin at? Yall don't know what we're sayin! Aaahh-choo! (Sneezes backwards due to force of sneeze)

LENI POV

OUTSIDE LILY

Lori- Lisa said you should do it, Leni

Me- Do what?

Lola- Get Lily her bottle of warm milk with some formula in it

Lynn- Uh, guys, are you sure you guys want Leni, LENI Loud, to help US with something?

Lola- It's simple stuff, all you gotta do is put milk in a bottle, pour formula, mix or shake it and give it to her.

Lynn- I still dunno bout this-

Lori- Okay, Leni, we need you to go in the kitchen, get Lily's bottle and put some warm milk in it, mix it with sleeping baby formula that will be in a white bottle on the counter, mix it or shake it and bring it in here for Lily to drink so she can sleep. Can you do that?

Me- Of Course I can, I love helping my brother and sisters! This should be easy!

Lori- Oh, & Leni (Grabs her and puts both her hands on her shoulders)

Me- Yeah?

Lori- Please don't screw this up, for Lily's sake

Me- (Nods Once in determination), I promise

Lincoln- (Walks up to them), Whatever you do, no matter what happens, you've got to stay focused!

Me- Okay! I will

[I went into the kitchen as Lincoln and Lori talked amongst themselves]

Lincoln- We're doomed aren't we?

Lori- Well, let's see how she does I mean, lets have a little faith in her she'll probably come through for us this time

Lincoln- So, we're doomed?

Lori- Yep. (Both walks back to the couch)

Lori- Yep.

(Lisa hangs up the phone and Tysean and Lana turns off their talkies)

INSIDE LILY

Tysean- Oh my god, they're letting Leni get the formula!

Lana- Tysean?

Tysean- They must be bullshttin me! Cuz I Know-

Lana- Tysean

Tysean- Leni fks up whatever plans we have I mean-

Lana- Tysean?

Tysean- …what the fk? This is it! We're done! We're done like Michael Jackson's Last album! (This Is It)

Lana- TYSEAN!

Tysean- I swear, Leni better not fk this up! LENI, REGUARDLESS WHETHER YOU HEAR ME OR NOT YOU BETTER NOT FK THIS UP! THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE WE HAVE OF MAKING OUT OF THIS BTCH ALIVE AND UNTOUCHED! IM UNTOUCHABLE!

Lana- TYSEAN, RELAX! Take deep breaths

(Tysean takes deep breaths… literally)

Lana- In (Tysean inhales in and holds it), Uh… Dude! Let it out! (Tysean exhales out; coughs)

Tysean- You didn't say out

Lana- I shouldn't have to! Look, I know Leni better than you do, but hey, let's give her a chance, maybe won't let us down this time

Tysean- (3 second silence), Maybe?

Lana- (3 second silence), Okay, So she's a little absent minded but look, she's a different girl now, I'm sure she will help us out, besides, you've got me! I got this…

(Lana swims out in the open)

Lana- (In a monster-ly) We're bacterial germs and we come to infect your body!

Tysean- Uh, Lana?

Lana- Yeah?

Tysean- What the fk was that?

Lana- (Sighs sadly), I don't know, I jus… I don't know. (Swims back to Tysean sadly)

(The white blood cells gets ready to charge)

Tysean- Yeah, You got this alright, you got this real good!

Lana- Don't mock me okay I didn't know where my minds at!

Tysean- Aww, save the excuses to when these mufkas gobble us down for lunch!

(The blood cells are coming closer to them)

Tysean- I know I'm acting like a puss right now, but I am certified to keep yall safe, so Lana, get behind me, Imma protect you against these white stick throwin savages

Lana- But who's gon protect you?

Tysean- Don't worry I'll think up something to get us out of this but please feel free to drop down any ideas, (Lana opens her mouth but gets interrupted), and make sure you're ready this time to speak and no idea is too stupid… (Lana opens her mouth again but gets interrupted again; Tysean lifts finger), don't fk wit me. (Lana grunts a groan).


	5. FINAL UPDATE ON CH4 LENI'S MISTAKE

I had been moving to another house... sorry for all the late updates. I am doing too much so I am gonna take it easy cuz i got a lot going on and as much as I do wanna finish these stories for you guys, Imma get them in as soon as i keep messaging me! Here's the final sneak peek and update on this story! hope yall enjoy!

[Both bottles had no label on them, but knowing mom, she put a purple label to represent the bottle for Lily because of her purple blanket. I didn't know what that purple label meant, I thought it was something dangerous. Not to mention there was no purple label on any of the two bottles so I got the bottle on the left and put nearly a half in her bottle and shook it up real good.]

Me- Okay, I 'Think' That's right… (Gulps), I think.

[I grabbed the bottle and ran in the living room and gave Lily the bottle and she liked it instantly. She then drank more and more until the bottle was all empty.]

Lori- Wow, Leni, You actually pulled it off!

Me- (Chuckles Lightly), yeah

Lincoln- You did, get the right bottle, did you?

[I wished they didn't remind me about that incident in the kitchen, because I felt like I already messed up by picking up my phone and not staying focused.]

Me- Yes? (Swallows), I got the right bottle [I felt guilt get to me really hard inside me for lying but I couldn't let them know could I?]

Lincoln- Good, cuz the last thing we all need is another one of Lily's signature "poo poo" episodes.

[I suddenly didn't feel good and decided to go upstairs and lie down].

Lola- Leni? Where are you going?

Me- I don't feel well all of a sudden, so I am gonna be in my room lying down.

Lola- Okay, weirdo

[Lily yawned and rubbed her eyes. The crazy thing about it, was that she didn't fall asleep, which made me feel even more guilty. The problem was that Lily was yawning while she was rubing her eyes but nothing happened. The others were wondering why isn't she asleep yet].

Lucy- Um, I'm no expert, but isn't Lily suppose to fall asleep or something?

Lola- That's what Lisa said.

Lincoln- I think Leni made a mistake! (Everyone Agrees), LENI! [I knew I was in for it… so I went downstairs and saw Lincoln and the rest of my sisters glaring a mean glance at me].

Me- Um, yes?

BACK IN THE BLOODSTREAM

[The white blood cells cornered Tysean and Lana both against each other's backs].

Tysean- Man, I don't wanna die!

Lana- Hey! I thought you said you were a spirit!

Tysean- I am!

Lana- What makes you think I won't be the one dying in here?

Tysean- Uh-

Lana- Hey! I got it! (White blood cells get closer), You're a gem, aren't ya?

Tysean- Yeah, so what's your point?

Lana- You gem up, scream us a portal, and we'll probably be able to teleport us closer to where Glitch and the others are

Tysean- You must be forgetting, Lana, One, there's white blood cells around us, second, I need a darting start for me to make that portal, and triple, even if I could make a portal, we're swimming- keyword, swimming, in your little sister's blood and yet you gon think me screaming is gon make the blood not enter my mouth?

Lana- Lets face it, you had a wonderful life… or what's kinda left of it.

Tysean- Fine! But one condition, you gotta get on top of me to take off my helmet, release the air out my tank so we can get out quick and call it so when I scream the portal we don't crash into the outside of the blood vessel wall.

Lana- Deal!

Tysean- Get ready!

[Lana got on top of Tysean's air tank and grabbed onto his helmet and wrapped her arm around his neck. Then when the white blood cells dashed for them, Lana slid her flipper to cut the cord that connects from his air tank to his helmet. After that, they immediately sped off with the white blood cells on their tails.]

Lana- Okay, Tysean… We're almost there

[Then they saw more white blood cells coming ahead in their direction, right from the wall. Lana freaked out but stayed focus. She was determined to make it!]

Lana- Okay, Ty… Now!

[Lana pulled off his helmet and held on to his scuba suit strap as he screamed HAAAPPP! (DASHIEGAMES: HAPPY WHEELS REFERENCE), Then a violet-ish indigo blue-ish portal lit up in front of them, suddenly, the white blood cells went through the portal in front of Tysean and Lana's way. Lana screamed but Tysean's eyes lit up their indigo blue and indigo violet colors and with a "Sorry, Lily", he blasted the white blood cells as they both went inside the portal as the portal vanished, causing the white blood cells to crash into the blood vessel wall.

Then the portal opened up inside a wide open space, a pink surface, and a pink roof but it was dark in there. Lana and Tysean stumbled out of the portal and crash landed on the ground of a weird surface.]

OUTSIDE LILY

[I had to tell everyone the truth about what happened].

Me- You see, I uh… Well, Lori? Remember when you told me to not to get distracted while getting Lily's bottle of milk and formula?

Lori- (Sighs), What did you really do?

Me- I Uh, Um… Well, Like, there was a notification-

Lola- I knew it! She was on her phone!

Me- Yes, I was on my phone but-

Lincoln- We told you to keep your focus on Lily and now look? (Scene on Lily Clapping & giggling), she won't go to sleep!

Lily- Poo-Poo!

Lori- You've got a lot of explaining to do!

Me- I know, but I did take a picture and accidentally knocked over the two bottles on the ground.

Lincoln- Wait, What two bottles?

Me- There was one with the formula and another that has-

Lucy- Dad's vitamins?

Me- No

Lola- Mom's water flavored packets

Me- No

Lori- Then what was it?

Me- Oooh, Oooh wait, I remember, I remem… Oh dang it!

Lincoln- What?

Me- I forgot (Everyone groans heavily)

Lincoln- Oh C'mon!


	6. Leni's Mistake!

CHAPTER 4

LENI'S MISTAKE!

[Tysean: Okay, Lana, seems like you get this one and since this is Leni's Chapter too, she'll tackle a part of this as well.

Lana: Oh, sweet!

Leni: Tackle what? Like, I don't see anybody-

Tysean: Lana, Go!]

Lana's POV

{Okay, It has been a quick while since Tysean's car Glich ditched us in the middle of nowhere in Lily's bloodstream. So far, more white blood cells gained up on us and we we're swimming fast as we could. For me at the same time, I was scared but also I was hype because I've never been chased by living cells before and scared that we both could be dead if we don't make it out alive. Tysean pulled me far out where we hid behind the big red balls that were surrounding around the blood vessel wall and the white blood cells were having a hard time trying to track us down. They sniffed but couldn't find a thing so they went on about their business when few more tried to sniff us out}.

Me- So, Tysean, got any more ideas from your TV Show with the magic bus in it?

Tysean- Well, we are hiding behind these big red things

Me- Wait, you said red blood cells are saucers, these aren't red blood cells

Tysean- Look, it doesn't matter what the fk they are, I never understood it when Frizzle took the class inside Ralphie they went through the blood vessel wall multiple times so don't penalize me for tryna explain sht the way I see it.

{I lift both my hands up in front of me that says "Alright, my bad", and peeked to see that the coast is clear}.

Me- Okay, I think the coast is clear

Tysean- You sure? Cuz we can't half check, we ain't gon do this sht here. We check the whole perimeter or at least where we at

Me- I'm sure, trust me

Tysean- (Sighs), alright, I believe ya, now let's get out of here

{The moment where Tysean turned around while grabbing my hand, a white blob was facing face to face with him.}

Tysean= Lana, you said the coast is clear

Me- It was

Tysean- (Chuckles) Was? Haha was hah- GOT DMN IT LANA THERE'S A BIG WHITE BLOB RIGHT IN FRONT OF US

Me- Believe me! It wasn't there when I checked!

Tysean- (At White Blood cell), Man, you a sneaky btch aren't ya?

Me- Look at the bright side, they aren't spitting any Y things at us

Tysean- One, they're called antibodies & two, just like the type of grass weeds I'm scared of, those are shaped just like those distichum shts! You can look'em up, when I'm not around.

{Suddenly the white blood cell spat the Y stuff-

Tysean: ANTIBODIES!

Lana: Sorry! Anitbodies! (To Self), I like saying Y things…

(Clears throat) um, Anyway, the white blood cell spat stick things at us (Tysean Sighs), forget him you guys… Let's just get back to this}

Tysean- AAAH! THEY'RE CROWDIN MY HELMET!

Me- I CAN BARELY WIPE THEM OFF!

{The white blood cell suddenly dashed at us with its mouth open but we zoomed out the spot with a whole lot of white blood cells that were looking for us caught sight and went after the other white blood cells

Me- Tysean?

Tysean- What?

Me- How do you suppose Ms. Frizzle got out of this one?

{Then our radio talkie called within inside our blood stream scuba suits. As we pressed the talk button on our suits, it was Luna, Lynn & Lisa!}

Tysean- WHAT THE FK WAS THAT?!

Lynn- Was what?

Me- GLITCH LEFT US!

Lynn- Oh that! Well…

Luna- I don't know, Bro! We were coming for you guys, but suddenly she glitched us to the blood vessel of the leg

Me- You guys are in the leg?!

Tysean- Lemme get this straight, we've been swimming our asses off fkin wit these white bloo cells throwing stick shts at us and you mufkas can't go back here and pick us up?

Luna- Yeeahh, that's basically what we want to talk to you about

Tysean- What yall did this time!?

Lynn- We weren't pressing buttons or anything!

{Silent for 5 seconds}

Lisa- We were trying to find a button that will bring us back to the throat, but nothing we found seem to suit our needs

Tysean- God. Look, don't press any more buttons, Glitch must be literally glitching, until I figure out a solution to that sht, just ride it out til yall make your destination

Lynn- But what about you guys?

Me- Oh, don't worry, we'll be fine

Luna- Okay guys, good luck!

Tysean- Good Luck?!

Me- Hey We don't mean that lit-

(Luna hangs up)

Me- -erally.

Tysean- UUgh! {Tysean tried to call him back when I saw something deep below. I pointed Tysean to it and we swam down so low that the white blood cells didn't see us. Then Luna picked up}

Luna- Sup bras!

Me- You guys hanged up on us!

Lynn- You said that you guys will be fine

Me- We didn't mean… that was sarcastic… that doesn't mean that we'll actually be fine… oh brother!

Luna- Sorry, you guys do a lot of sarcastic stuff lately

Tysean- See how they like it, Hang up on them!

Luna- Look, Lana where are you and Tysean?

Me- Well, we're actually-

{We then heard a rumbling noise from the bottom of where we are.}

Me- Yeah, we'll call you back

[I hanged up the phone and asked Tysean what was going on and suddenly something got my leg!]

Tysean- LANA! (Grabs Lana's arm and pulled while using boost from air tank), Hold on, girl, big bro gotcha… dmn! [Tysean got pulled in the darkness too…]

{10 SECONDS OF SILENCE}

(Lana & Tysean swimming quickly upwards)

[We saw the biggest baddest, most ferocious white blood cell we ever seen came up from where we were!]

Tysean- I guess this means we're facing the boss

Me- Either that or we just found the boss level

[The big white blood cell roared and tried to spit bigger antibodies at us but Tysean jerked my hand and turned on his booster on his air tank and sped off!]

Me- Oww! Tysean not so hard!

Tysean- If I didn't like Distichum or regular sized antibodies from these mufkas, what makes you think I would stick around and let this mufka spit bigger shts at us?!

Me- I don't know maybe it just wants to make friends!

Tysean- Lana, when white blood cells spit antibodies at bacteria and sht, that those germs their target, in which their target to destroy anything harming a person that will get them sick, which means, we're inside your little baby sister, they (Luna, Lynn Lisa Glitch), are inside yall's baby sister- WE ALL ARE INSIDE YOUR BABY SISTER, IN WHICH THEY WILL MARK US, AND GET US KILLED! UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TRYNA TELL YOU BEFORE WE GET FKED UP BY THESE MUFKAS TRYNA STOP US?!

Me- You know, there are better ways to explain things instead of yelling them at people's faces

[We then reached a dead end and what we didn't realize is that all the white blood cells are all around us!]

Me- We're so screwed

Tysean- Fked would be a better word for it but I agree with you since you're only 6

IN GLITCH

(Luan is asleep)

Luna- I feel bad you guys, We should at least try to find the button that takes us back to the throat and find Tysean and Lana before something happens to them

Lynn- Look, Luna, the only reason why you are wanting to still help them is because you like Tysean

Luna- No I don't! I like Lana too!

Lisa- You're not fooling anyone, Luna, but I agree with you, and therefore, we should look around for a button that takes us back

Lynn- But you heard what Tysean said, don't press anymore buttons!

(Lisa's monitor makes the beeping sound)

Lisa- Oooh! My tracking device found something! (The three looks at the monitor)

Lynn- Uugh! It's nothing! I knew this was a piece of junk from the beginning! Lets chuck it! (Lisa takes her invention and raise it over her head from Lynn's grasp)

Luna- Wait!

[The monitor shows us almost getting mauled by a billion white blood cells; Luan awoke from Luna's shouting and saw what was going on in the monitor]

Luan- Oh, this is bad!

Luna- See! I was right! We gotta go back and get'em!

Lisa- Even if we can, how are we even going to get back in without being detected?

(Phone rings from inside Glitch; Lisa picks up)

Lisa- This is Lisa, state your name and purpose

Tysean- LISA! DON'T MAKE ME REACH THRU THIS TALKIE AND BTCH SLAP YOU STUPID! [I would be laughing right now even though I was smirking, since they are a lot of white blood cells around us right now but Luna, Luan & Lynn were laughing out loud]

Luan- Good one, Tysean! I got the joke! Did you guys get the joke?

Tysean- I hate to say this, Luan, tho it did sound funny, I actually meant it!

[When he said that, we suddenly got quiet. Lisa was still red in the face of embarrassment.]

Tysean- Lisa, all that sht wasn't needed! The only mufkas who would be answering the dmn phone is me and Lana! C'mon! Anyways, shts gon go down so since we can't reach the others outside Lily, you guys are gon have to put Lily to sleep!

Lynn- We see what's going on within Lisa's virus tracker, we gotta go and get you

Tysean- I said Glitch is glitching so don't press any buttons til we are out and about and I'm able to fix the problem! We'll be fine!

Luna- Um, just to be clear, do you mean that for real or sarcastically?

Tysean- (At Me), You see what you started?

Me- You started it first! Aww never mind!

Lynn- Okay, we will tell the others to put Lily to sleep-

Luna- Just be careful out there okay?

Me- We will  
Luna- I was talking to Tysean

[Lynn, Luan and Lisa looked at Luna who's red in the face with humiliation and hangs up the phone, Tysean hangs up the phone while we look at each other with fear.]

Lisa- Okay guys, this diagram of Lily shows us that we are getting closer to the waist but we need to get closer so they can hear us

Lynn- Forget what Tysean says, I found the button! Lets hit it! (Lynn hits the button)

Lisa- Lynn, Wait! [Suddenly Glitch zoomed into straight up oblivion and ended up where the esophagus and the vocal cords are. Everyone looked at Lynn.]

Lynn- What?

Luan- He said, we weren't suppose to press anything!

Lynn- It would've took long to get back to the throat anyway!

Luna- Well, we all at the throat…

Lisa- But Tysean and Lana are in the circulatory system version of the throat!

Lynn- Could we go down the throat?

Lisa- Which one? They're two holes!

Lynn- I guess the choke hole?

Lisa- Of course, that will either take us to the respiratory system or the circulatory system.

Luan- Well, the respiratory system only shows the nose, mouth, throat and the lungs, but the circulatory system shows more than that.

Lisa- We could go to the small intestine, go in one of the villis' and work our way in the blood stream. Yes it's a long way but it's safer for Lily, and safer for us.

Lynn- Let's not forget, we have to tell the others outside to put Lily to sleep!

Luna- That's right, is the little dud-ette still cyring?

Luan- I don't think so!

(Lisa picks up the phone and calls Lori)

Leni's POV

[Leni: Oh, it's my turn? Okay, I thought Lana was still going. Um,…]

OUTSIDE LILY

Lori- Hello?

Lisa- Lori, it's Lisa. Something is going to go down in Lily's body so-

Lori- Something in Lily's body is failing?!

(Everyone gasped and panics)

Lynn- (Whispers to Lisa), Um, be more discreet with what you're saying

Lisa- I'm always discreet with what I'm saying

Lynn- (Whispers), well, not to them

Lisa- Guys, Lily is fine, Tysean said that something is going to go down with them inside Lily so you guys will have to put her to sleep until they''l take care of it.

Lincoln- What's going on?

Lori- (Covers the speaker of phone w/her hand), Lily's about to die!

(Everyone panicked)

Lori- Tysean said we have to put… (Sniffs), Lily to rest

Lynn- (Snatches Phone from Lisa), Gimme that! Guys! Lily is not dying! Tysean said that They are in trouble and whatever's gonna happen next it is best for Lily not to experience it forehand so you guys need to put her to sleep!

Lori- Ohhh, phew! (Sighs in relief), false alarm guys, she isn't dying, (Everyone sighed in relief), wait… Tysean in trouble? Are they okay? What happened?!

Lynn- Long story, But he did say to put Lily to rest

Lola- So we are helping Lily die?

Lucy- Finally, mom and dad never let me do a funeral for Lily but… I never thought it would be so soon

Lisa- Discreet huh?

Lynn- (Bawls her fist at Lisa and shakes it), Shut up or I'll-

Luan- (Takes the phone), You'd better hurry, before she won't be able to 'rest in peace' ha! Get it?

Luna- (Snatched the phone from Luan) (Luan- Hey!), Guys, we don't have much time, get Lily's bottle, fill it with warm milk and mix it with Lisa's sleeping formula, it will be in a white bottle, and that should put Lilly to sleep at least for a full 2 hours.

Lori- Okay, Lincoln, you go do it

Lincoln- (Groans), why me? I just came inside and I'm so tired from getting all of Lisa's stuff!

Lucy- It's because you're the only boy in this family

Lincoln- Dad?

Lori- He's a man

Lincoln- So! That counts, right?

Lola- No, It doesn't

Lincoln- Fine, Lola, you get it!

Lola- No way! You're crazy!

LANA POV

INSIDE LILY

[We were getting radio frequencies from within outside Lily's body but they can't hear what we're saying, we can only hear what they're saying, not to mention they didn't know we're listening to them. Lincoln saying "Lola, get the formula for Lily", Lola making Lucy get the formula, and believe this, they even made Charles go fetch the formula! But that 'they' well…

Luan- Hey, Charles, Go Fetch the Formula for Lily! Haha! Get it?]

(Everyone groaned)

Tysean- AYE! DUDN'T MATTER WHO GETS IT, ONE OF YOU MUFKAS BETTER GET IT NOW!

Lisa- Look, why don't you get a subject who is absent minded, you know someone who don't mind doing things for anybody? Somebody who's gullible?

Luna- Bra, where are you going with this?

Lisa- Let's say we get Leni to get the formula?

Me- Wait, WHAT?!

Leni- Leni? who's Leni?

Tysean- Oh hell no! Tell me I aint hearing this sht! Lana, PLEASE TELL ME I AINT JUS HEARD HER SAY "LENI"?!

Me- I heard "Leni"

[The white blood cells laughed like they understood what we were saying]

Tysean- What are you guys laughin at? Yall don't know what we're sayin! Aaahh-choo! (Sneezes backwards due to force of sneeze)

LENI POV

OUTSIDE LILY

Lori- Lisa said you should do it, Leni

Me- Do what?

Lola- Get Lily her bottle of warm milk with some formula in it

Lynn- Uh, guys, are you sure you guys want Leni, LENI Loud, to help US with something?

Lola- It's simple stuff, all you gotta do is put milk in a bottle, pour formula, mix or shake it and give it to her.

Lynn- I still dunno bout this-

Lori- Okay, Leni, we need you to go in the kitchen, get Lily's bottle and put some warm milk in it, mix it with sleeping baby formula that will be in a white bottle on the counter, mix it or shake it and bring it in here for Lily to drink so she can sleep. Can you do that?

Me- Of Course I can, I love helping my brother and sisters! This should be easy!

Lori- Oh, & Leni (Grabs her and puts both her hands on her shoulders)

Me- Yeah?

Lori- Please don't screw this up, for Lily's sake

Me- (Nods Once in determination), I promise

Lincoln- (Walks up to them), Whatever you do, no matter what happens, you've got to stay focused!

Me- Okay! I will

[I went into the kitchen as Lincoln and Lori talked amongst themselves]

Lincoln- We're doomed aren't we?

Lori- Well, let's see how she does I mean, lets have a little faith in her she'll probably come through for us this time

Lincoln- So, we're doomed?

Lori- Yep. (Both walks back to the couch)

Lori- Yep.

(Lisa hangs up the phone and Tysean and Lana turns off their talkies)

INSIDE LILY

Tysean- Oh my god, they're letting Leni get the formula!

Lana- Tysean?

Tysean- They must be bullshttin me! Cuz I Know-

Lana- Tysean

Tysean- Leni fks up whatever plans we have I mean-

Lana- Tysean?

Tysean- …what the fk? This is it! We're done! We're done like Michael Jackson's Last album! (This Is It)

Lana- TYSEAN!

Tysean- I swear, Leni better not fk this up! LENI, REGUARDLESS WHETHER YOU HEAR ME OR NOT YOU BETTER NOT FK THIS UP! THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE WE HAVE OF MAKING OUT OF THIS BTCH ALIVE AND UNTOUCHED! IM UNTOUCHABLE!

Lana- TYSEAN, RELAX! Take deep breaths

(Tysean takes deep breaths… literally)

Lana- In (Tysean inhales in and holds it), Uh… Dude! Let it out! (Tysean exhales out; coughs)

Tysean- You didn't say out

Lana- I shouldn't have to! Look, I know Leni better than you do, but hey, let's give her a chance, maybe won't let us down this time

Tysean- (3 second silence), Maybe?

Lana- (3 second silence), Okay, So she's a little absent minded but look, she's a different girl now, I'm sure she will help us out, besides, you've got me! I got this…

(Lana swims out in the open)

Lana- (In a monster-ly) We're bacterial germs and we come to infect your body!

Tysean- Uh, Lana?

Lana- Yeah?

Tysean- What the fk was that?

Lana- (Sighs sadly), I don't know, I jus… I don't know. (Swims back to Tysean sadly)

(The white blood cells gets ready to charge)

Tysean- Yeah, You got this alright, you got this real good!

Lana- Don't mock me okay I didn't know where my minds at!

Tysean- Aww, save the excuses to when these mufkas gobble us down for lunch!

(The blood cells are coming closer to them)

Tysean- I know I'm acting like a puss right now, but I am certified to keep yall safe, so Lana, get behind me, Imma protect you against these white stick throwin savages

Lana- But who's gon protect you?

Tysean- Don't worry I'll think up something to get us out of this but please feel free to drop down any ideas, (Lana opens her mouth but gets interrupted), and make sure you're ready this time to speak and no idea is too stupid… (Lana opens her mouth again but gets interrupted again; Tysean lifts finger), don't fk wit me. (Lana grunts a groan).

OUTSIDE LILY

Leni's POV

[Is it my turn? It is… okay. So Uh, I went in the kitchen because they like, told me to put something in Lily's drink. Lactives? Or was it powdered sugar? That looked like what they said… or was it flour? It looked like flour so-

Lori: Leni, just get with the story!

Leni: Okay, Fine!

So, Let's see, uh… Where do I start off at?

Lori: Why don't you tell us what happened in the kitchen?

Leni: Oooh, Okay! I walked in the kitchen to do what they told me. I forgot what they told me- oh wait, I remember.

I walked into the kitchen to get Lily's bottle and some milk. I was determined to not mess this up because Lily's life was at stake!]

Me- Lily's going to love this!

[I warmed up the milk in Lily's bottle as I got a notification on my phone. I remembered what they told me, no matter what, focus on what I'm doing. Then I had another notification popping up on my phone… my phone was in my back skirt pocket and I had it vibrated and it was making it hard for me to concentrate. I wanted to know what those notifications were but I sat my phone on the counter and took a deep breath.]

Me- Take it easy, Leni, This is for Lily, Do this for Lily, Only for Lily, focus only on Lily… [I suddenly lost the urge to see what was on my phone. I took the baby bottle of warm milk out of the microwave and saw two white bottles on the counter. I was about to get it when- "Doo doo-doo! doo doo-doo! doo doo-doo! doo doo-doo!" A whole lot of notifications popped out of nowhere on my phone. That there lost the urge for me and I quickly picked up my phone and saw that they had a new crop top half off on sale and another notification was like, One of my friends at school took a selfie at the mall with her three besties followed by a text that said: Why aren't you at the mall with us? I then decided to text back and send a selfie as well. I hopped on the counter and tried to take a selfie with my hand on the cabinet. I couldn't hold my pose for long, but I took the pic anyway, just in time… til I lost my pose and ended up knocking everything on the ground. I quickly got off the counter and texted the reason why I couldn't come to the mall with them. Then after that I picked up the stuff I knocked over on the floor.]

Lori- LENI! WHERE ARE YOU WITH THAT BOTTLE? IS EVERYTHING OKAY? I HEARD STUFF FALLING!

Me- Um, Everything's fine, I'll be there in just a sec- um… (To Self), Aww man! What have I done? I- I can't tell the bottles apart!

[Both bottles had no label on them, but knowing mom, she put a purple label to represent the bottle for Lily because of her purple blanket. I didn't know what that purple label meant, I thought it was something dangerous. Not to mention there was no purple label on any of the two bottles so I got the bottle on the left and put nearly a half in her bottle and shook it up real good.]

Me- Okay, I 'Think' That's right… (Gulps), I think.

[I grabbed the bottle and ran in the living room and gave Lily the bottle and she liked it instantly. She then drank more and more until the bottle was all empty.]

Lori- Wow, Leni, You actually pulled it off!

Me- (Chuckles Lightly), yeah

Lincoln- You did, get the right bottle, did you?

[I wished they didn't remind me about that incident in the kitchen, because I felt like I already messed up by picking up my phone and not staying focused.]

Me- Yes? (Swallows), I got the right bottle [I felt guilt get to me really hard inside me for lying but I couldn't let them know could I?]

Lincoln- Good, cuz the last thing we all need is another one of Lily's signature "poo poo" episodes.

[I suddenly didn't feel good and decided to go upstairs and lie down].

Lola- Leni? Where are you going?

Me- I don't feel well all of a sudden, so I am gonna be in my room lying down.

Lola- Okay, weirdo

[Lily yawned and rubbed her eyes. The crazy thing about it, was that she didn't fall asleep, which made me feel even more guilty. The problem was that Lily was yawning while she was rubing her eyes but nothing happened. The others were wondering why isn't she asleep yet].

Lucy- Um, I'm no expert, but isn't Lily suppose to fall asleep or something?

Lola- That's what Lisa said.

Lincoln- I think Leni made a mistake! (Everyone Agrees), LENI! [I knew I was in for it… so I went downstairs and saw Lincoln and the rest of my sisters glaring a mean glance at me].

Me- Um, yes?

BACK IN THE BLOODSTREAM

[The white blood cells cornered Tysean and Lana both against each other's backs].

Tysean- Man, I don't wanna die!

Lana- Hey! I thought you said you were a spirit!

Tysean- I am!

Lana- What makes you think I won't be the one dying in here?

Tysean- Uh-

Lana- Hey! I got it! (White blood cells get closer), You're a gem, aren't ya?

Tysean- Yeah, so what's your point?

Lana- You gem up, scream us a portal, and we'll probably be able to teleport us closer to where Glitch and the others are

Tysean- You must be forgetting, Lana, One, there's white blood cells around us, second, I need a darting start for me to make that portal, and triple, even if I could make a portal, we're swimming- keyword, swimming, in your little sister's blood and yet you gon think me screaming is gon make the blood not enter my mouth?

Lana- Lets face it, you had a wonderful life… or what's kinda left of it.

Tysean- Fine! But one condition, you gotta get on top of me to take off my helmet, release the air out my tank so we can get out quick and call it so when I scream the portal we don't crash into the outside of the blood vessel wall.

Lana- Deal!

Tysean- Get ready!

[Lana got on top of Tysean's air tank and grabbed onto his helmet and wrapped her arm around his neck. Then when the white blood cells dashed for them, Lana slid her flipper to cut the cord that connects from his air tank to his helmet. After that, they immediately sped off with the white blood cells on their tails.]

Lana- Okay, Tysean… We're almost there

[Then they saw more white blood cells coming ahead in their direction, right from the wall. Lana freaked out but stayed focus. She was determined to make it!]

Lana- Okay, Ty… Now!

[Lana pulled off his helmet and held on to his scuba suit strap as he screamed HAAAPPP! (DASHIEGAMES: HAPPY WHEELS REFERENCE), Then a violet-ish indigo blue-ish portal lit up in front of them, suddenly, the white blood cells went through the portal in front of Tysean and Lana's way. Lana screamed but Tysean's eyes lit up their indigo blue and indigo violet colors and with a "Sorry, Lily", he blasted the white blood cells as they both went inside the portal as the portal vanished, causing the white blood cells to crash into the blood vessel wall.

Then the portal opened up inside a wide open space, a pink surface, and a pink roof but it was dark in there. Lana and Tysean stumbled out of the portal and crash landed on the ground of a weird surface.]

OUTSIDE LILY

[I had to tell everyone the truth about what happened].

Me- You see, I uh… Well, Lori? Remember when you told me to not to get distracted while getting Lily's bottle of milk and formula?

Lori- (Sighs), What did you really do?

Me- I Uh, Um… Well, Like, there was a notification-

Lola- I knew it! She was on her phone!

Me- Yes, I was on my phone but-

Lincoln- We told you to keep your focus on Lily and now look? (Scene on Lily Clapping & giggling), she won't go to sleep!

Lily- Poo-Poo!

Lori- You've got a lot of explaining to do!

Me- I know, but I did take a picture and accidentally knocked over the two bottles on the ground.

Lincoln- Wait, What two bottles?

Me- There was one with the formula and another that has-

Lucy- Dad's vitamins?

Me- No

Lola- Mom's water flavored packets

Me- No

Lori- Then what was it?

Me- Oooh, Oooh wait, I remember, I remem… Oh dang it!

Lincoln- What?

Me- I forgot (Everyone groans heavily)

Lincoln- Oh C'mon!

Me- Hey, It's not my fault! Like, you guys made me go in the kitchen to do this!

Lori- You had to do this one thing, and you couldn't even do that! You were responsible for what happens to Lily at that time being.

Me- Oh, really, Lori? It wasn't like I wanted to do this anyway! How come everytime something bad happens you all pin it on me like it's my fault?! I make good things happen!

Lola- Hah! Yeah right! Name one time!

Me- Like… Like… um, like when… I uh- I'll like let you know when I see him, and when I name him, you all will be the last to know!

(Everyone moans)

Lincoln- Look, Truth is, Leni, You ruin everything due to your lack of judgement and common sense. Unless it's about fashion, you know what you're doing

Me- What are you trying to say?!

Lincoln- I ain't trying to say anything, whatever I say is on the behalf of all of us when I tell you, you are a plan wrecker!

[Suddenly, I felt like my heart just dropped. Everyone gasped but everyone agreed with Lincoln]

Me- I… Can't believe you… said that!

Lincoln- Yeah, well believe it, cuz it's true!

Me- Well, just be glad I did something or else Lily wouldn't be alive or harmed for once!

[No one expected me to say that]

Lori- Don't you dare bring Lily into this!

Me- What you gonna do about it? You cant do sht to me! You may be older but the youngest live longer!

Lincoln- You've been hanging around with Tysean too much!

Lori- Yeah, just wait til I see him again, Imma give him the run around!

(Phone Rings)

[Suddenly, Lori Phone rang and that made Lori shiver as she saw who was calling. The called ID was coming from Glitch.]

Me- Well, now is your chance to give Tysean the run around, Sis. I'll be in the kitchen making my smoothie.

(Lori presses talk),

Lori- (Gulps), He- (Clears Throat), Hello?

Lisa- Hey Elder Sibling

Lori- (Relief Sighs), Lisa, just call us by our real names, all that is not necessary! Trust me!

Lisa- Eh, let's both agree that I do whatever's appropriate for me, you do what's suitable for you, understood?

Lori- (Straight Annoyed Faced), You know, you make me literally feel like Leni is less annoying.

In Glitch

 _Lori-_ _Where's Tysean?_

Lisa- He's um… outside looking for the germ.

 _Lori- He's WHERE?!_

Lisa- Relax, He has a helmet on!

 _Lori- Not the point!_

Luan- If that's not the point Then what's so _dull_ about this conversation do you not get? Haha! Get it? But seriously, we left Him and Lana in the bloodstream stranded amongst numerous white blood cells chasing after them.

Lynn, Luna and Lisa- LUAN!

Luan- What? It's True!

Lynn- You were asleep!

Luan- Yeeahh

Luna- Bogus, brah!

Luan- It's the truth!

 _Lori- Well, Where are they?!_

Lisa- I can't clarify their official location without hardcore proof, they were in the blood stream 30 minutes ago. Who knows where they are at this point

Lynn- Luan Can, she knows how to half fall asleep on the job

 _Lori- And you guys aren't doing sht to find them?!_

Lynn- We are, doing sht to find them, Lori!

Luna- We went back to the blood stream and there's no sign of them anywhere

 _Lori- I can't believe you lost Lana!_

Luna- Oh, And Tysean

 _Lori- Luna, I couldn't careless about his ass right now_

Lynn- Dmn!

OUTSIDE LILY

[I went in the kitchen and made me a spinach smoothie got one of the white bottles. I thought I grabbed the right one when I put it in Lily's bottle of milk… I gotta tell you something, it's kind of personal, but… ever since I started my diet to impress this boy at my school, my stomach hurts really bad. I was nearly at the urge to pass out, before all this, I was eating a lot, that what's caused me to go on this diet. So, mom went to the drug store and got me a bottle of miralax to help me go to the bathroom. Anyways, I thought to myself what I used to put in Lily's bottle, I still couldn't remember. After I made my smoothie, I walked into the Living room and sipped my smoothie. It was so good, I finished it within less than 30 seconds. Everyone was looking at me as if something was on my face].

Me- What?

Lincoln- Anyways, If Leni didn't put formula in the milk, what did she put in this?

[Lily then felt a sudden painful pinch in her tummy area. So then she made this face like she is mad or something.]

Lily- Poo-poo! (Grunts hard) [We all were concerned about this because Lily never did this before], POO-POO! (Loudest Flatulence sound), Ahhhh.

[All of us stood frozen and silent. Until suddenly we saw a little something brown trying to escape her diaper in each move she made].

Lincoln- Please say that Lily stole all the chocolate candy bars and sat on them again

Lola- Nope [Lola's face was turning green, which meant that she was starting to feel nauseas. Suddenly we smelled a ridiculous horrible smell! All of us moved away from Lily and the couch.]

Lori- Wait a minute… Leni, YOU PUT MIRALAX IN LILY'S BOTTLE?

[I felt so tired suddenly, I couldn't make out what Lori was saying to me so I was mumbling until I stumbled from the leg of the chair and fell over, with my sunglasses over my eyes… then suddenly, everything went dark… and I was at peace].

Lincoln- Leni?!

Lucy- It seems she has mixed her smoothie with Lily's sleeping formula

Lori- Ohhh, LENI!

IN LILY

[Lana and Tysean awoke in something even Tysean can be familiar with… they were walking wondering in the mouth.]

Lana- Where are we?

Tysean- I don't- Yo! (Walks to the punching back like thing dangling from the ceiling), We're in the mouth! This is Lily's Uvala!

Lana- Imma go and swing on it!

Tysean- Lana, I don't think you should swing on that!

[Lana grabbed Lily's Uvula and started swinging back and forth]

Tysean- LANA! GET OFF THAT DMN THING THIS INSTANT! DO YOU WANT LILY TO THROW US UP?!

Lana- Wee! Haha!

Tysean- I'll Take that as a yes! (Whines), Please, Lana! Get Off!

[Then, Tysean and Lana heard a big gurgling noise which rumbled everywhere inside Lily. Lana instantly got off the uvula and Tysean helped got her off. They then heard a noise which sounded like Lily was still awake.]

Lana- I thought Lily was asleep

Tysean- You know what, Lana, I thought so too… Why- know what, forget it! Imma call cuz, I know! I know something's up! And I have a feeling… it's Leni!

[Suddenly, Lori, and Glitch both phones were ringing and Lynn picked up the Glitch phone and Lori hit call and answered with a "yes?" Then, Tysean yelled at them so loud, they each jumped and jerked their heads away from the phones, which meant that he nearly busted their eardrums. Suddenly Tysean had another 7 second vision and as soon as he finished, he peeked out of Lily's mouth and saw me waking up slowly on the ground like I had amnesia. I admit it, I made a mistake. Please don't get mad at me! Please!]

Tysean- (Gets back in the mouth), oh my god!

Lana- What?

Tysean- Leni! Leni done fked up!

Lana- Oh, what she done this time?!

{Ringing}

Tysean- Forget it, this sht's going on speaker cuz I hate repeating myself more than once. (Someone picks up)

Lori- Uh… y-yes?

(Tysean yells as Lynn and Lori jerked their heads away from the phones)

Lynn- Oww, Tysean, You hurt our ears!

Tysean- Should have hurt more than that! What's going on out there?!

Lori- Tysean, Now's not the best time

Tysean- Anytime's not the best time, and by the looks of sht right now, shitty! You know why? cuz Lily's awake and- g_ddmn!

Lana- What the heck is that smell?!

Tysean- I hope that's her breath!

Lori- Honestly, it's Lily's um... diaper.

[5 second silence]

Lori- Hello?

Tysean- So you're telling me… this is literally shitty!

Lori- You can sorta say that

Tysean- Oh brother… okay. Like I said, Lily's awake! Why is she still doing awake?!

Lori- I don't know maybe's she's not sleepy or something

Tysean- Bullshit! One of you mufkas messed up!

Lucy- In our defense… it was Leni.

Tysean- Oh we know it was Leni! I jus wanna know who put her thru doing this! Cuz I'll get on her ass later!

Luan- Um, Tysean?

Tysean- What?!

Luan- I-is that a sex joke?

Tysean- NOT Now, Luan!

Luan- (Scared), Sorry.

Lana- Basically this horrible smell reeks! Someone must have put something in Lily's bottle but what?

[I tried sneaking my way upstairs but Lori caught me and made me tell Tysean everything I did… and I did.]

Tysean- MIRALAX?! YOU GAVE LILY MIRALAX?! BABIES AREN'T SUPPOSE TO HAVE MIRALAX!? YALL AINT EVEN SUPPOSE TO HAVE SUGAR!

Lana- Um-

Tysean- You got the bottles switched, for what?  
Me- I'm sorry

Tysean- No you're not, I can't believe this! Who put her through?! This is the last time Imma ask before all you get whooped!

Lynn- (Hands the phone to Lisa), It's for you

Lisa- Uhhhh, why are you giving me this?

Luna- Cuz it's your fault, dude

Lisa- You got it all wrong, I advised Leni if she could do it and you guys faithfully agreed

Tysean- SO IT WAS YOU?!

[Lisa jumped and dropped the phone and quickly picked it up, she was also shaking with fear]

Lisa- Well, yeah

Tysean- Listen, guys, this isn't a very good trip so far! Someone meddled with Glitch's controls and got us stranded, Lana had to protect me and get us out of here… (To Self), brave kid.

Lori- What?!

Tysean- You heard Me, Lana is here with me, How'd I know Leni did this? Lana and I are in the mouth, Plus I got a vision on what already happened, Your ass saying sht that don't make sense (Lisa)

Lisa- True.

Tysean- Her ass doing dumb sht as usual! (Leni)

Me- Does he mean Lily?

[Everyone looked at me with mad looks]

Tysean- Ohhh, yall- Okay, Imma get on all yall ass, Leni, Your ass'll be last! Yall in Glitch, I better not catch any of yall messing with her buttons unless I tell her to or if she tells you too! That's number one!

Lynn- (Whispers), I doubt that he would know we're pressing buttons since he isn't in here with us

Tysean- Smart ass Lynn, I got the spare Glitch keys and I know when someone is fking with Glitch's controllers, so whether im in there or not, paws off!

Lynn- Dang it! (Arms Crossed)

Tysean- (At Lisa), And You, You better be right about this Zika sht!

Lisa- Trust me, I know what I'm talking about! I never make errors

Tysean- Okay, sure But lemme tell you, if it is the common cold and we don't find sht, we gon beat ya ass

Lisa- I highly doubt in one individual's mind that's gonna happen

Tysean- Nah, that's your ass, getting beat by everyone in Glitch, and outside Glitch! You said It was Zika, it better be Zika, btch! (In Background: "4 Keywords: WE_BEAT_YA_ASS!")

Lana- (To Self), He has finally, lost his sht!

Tysean (...S!") Understand?!

Lisa- Affirmative

Tysean- Glad we understand each other- yall from outside Lily?!

Lana- Now, This is gonna be good

Tysean- Before I begin, Lisa, You advise Leni to take care of sht outside, Like she can do a better job than any other mufka in that house! Have anyone ever told you to be more discreet wit your sht?!

Lynn- (At Lisa), See?! Told Ya

Lisa- Oh, shut Up! I could have picked anybody

Lana- So instead you chose Leni?

Lisa- Nobody wanted to do it if I advised them to

Tysean- Right! You guys suck! Yall pitiful and yall suck! Yall actually got Leni to do YALL's work when Lily is your sister, all yall's sister! Yall wouldn't even help her get to sleep, what the fk is all that about?! Yall got excuses?! To why yall can't jus go in the kitchen to just put sht in a g_ddmn bottle of milk and give it to Lily to drink? Leni made it look so dmn simple I'll give her that one but she still fked up! Like thw rest of you!

Lola- You can't pin the blame on me?

Tysean- Hey Lily, Say something?!

Lily- (Laughs) Ol-La

Tysean- Yah, she even knows it's your fault! Don't make me come out her mouth and beat ya small no pun attended!

Me- But she's already small and little and you so… tiny

[Three second Silence]

Tysean- Shut the fk up, Leni! Jus, shut the fk up, okay cuz you're next! (At Everyone Outside Lily), You guys, who actually thought you can single Leni out, oughta be ashamed of yourselves… all yall lucky I aint told your mom and dad bout this yet! Yall would have been so in trouble!

Lori- Not as in much trouble you're gonna be since you made Lana go on a dangerous adventure and made her protect you

Lana- Hey, I wanted to do this, Thank you very much! Since I'm not the one outside Lily, You might as well make yourself useful and actually get Lily to sleep… you know since, you are the oldest out of all of us!

[Everyone ooohed]

Tysean- No no no no no, none of you are in the right position to "ohh" at anyone except Lana and Glitch! Jus wait, Imma kick all yall ass! How bout that? Yall don't do that type of sht to Lily… matter fact, fk it! All you mufkas gon go in your proper rooms til your parents get back (Except for Lori and Lincoln), cuz yall got some thinking to do, Except for Leni, cuz she don't think at all!

Lana- (To Self), Aww no, here it goes.

Tysean- Leni, I-I-I don't even know where to begin!

Luan- Why don't you start at the end! Hehe, get it?

[5 Second Silence]

Luan- Seriously…

[5 Second Silence]

Luan- Sorry, I'll stop.

Tysean- S-s-see! All of you gon get your ass whooped if you keep playing wit me! Luan, don't make me tell you again

Luan- Sorry

Tysean- Leni, I don't know whats going on with you, but you do need to wake up!

Me- But I-

Tysean- "But I" But I what? But I didn't mean to keep Lily up? We- I destroyed, two white blood cells trying to escape'em, that big commotion made Lily's leg cramp! That's why I told her to put her ass to sleep so she wont feel it!

Lynn- What?! You said you weren't gonna hurt Lily

Tysean- Doll, I said Sorry afterwards

Lana- Well, you said sorry before they rammed into the blood vessel wall

Tysean- Thank You, Lana.

Lana- Sorry (Backs off)

Tysean- Why do you always fk everything up?! All you had to do was focus! And you cant even do that!? If anything has something to do with fashion or modeling or some sht like that, you'd focus, but for anybody else, you spaz out and fk up everything!

Me- I- I'm sorry! Look, I know I screw up everything all the time but I'm trying! I really was trying! I-I-I heard everyone else in here saying I couldn't focus to save Lily's life and they're right!

[I couldn't help it, I started breaking down in front of everybody. I really didn't mean to cause trouble. If only I'd focus instead of being on my phone to begin with, Lily would be asleep and nobody would have to face Tysean's wrath… well except Lisa, cuz she'll- No, Im not gonna spoil this one! I couldn't contain myself and I just lost it. Mostly everyone in the room felt relieved that they didn't have to say what's on their chests about me because Tysean already covered everything that they were gonna say.]

Tysean- Dmn right they were right, (At Others), and why did all yall lose faith and belief in Leni? Even though she tried? FK it, That ass whooping Imma give to everyone, it's back on… and… AND ALL THIS, IS GOING IN THE BOOK! (To Leni), Leni, I aint Playing wit you! Nobody is!

Me- (Sniffles), I know

Tysean- Know what? I don't know why I even bother talkin to you, you probably forget that too, take a selfie with that sht, bae, totes awesome! Yeah I screwed up, but that's okay, My selfish sisters and brother got the Lily situation under control

Lincoln- Okay, you've been shading me all day, what gives?

Tysean- Cuz my ass still got fkin peanut butter chunks stuck in my nose!

Lincoln- Oh

Lori- Oh will you let it go?

Tysean- Hell no, I wont let it go! Not wit Lily still awake and her diaper still full of sht! And guess what, Lola, Lucy and Lincoln, you three are changing her!

[The three complained but Tysean shut them up real quick]

Tysean- I don't wanna hear it! Lori, why your ass aint gone to the kitchen and made her a new milk formula? Maybe you wont accidentally take it while your drinking your own drink this time.

[Tysean was still firing shots at me. I couldn't take it]

Tysean- Leni, I- Im done. Jus get the fk outta here! Go!

[I left upstairs sobbing and crying. I knew It was my fault. I just wish I could prove myself worthy so I can beg for forgiveness.

Lori gave Lily her formula milk and calmly went to sleep, her diaper was changed, I looked at my phone and saw the picture of me from earlier with the two white bottles which I still cant remember what they were. I kept hearing Tysean's voice saying "Why do you always fk everything up?!" so I delete that picture and put my phone down.]

(Tysean hangs up his call on his watch)

Lana- You know, that wasn't nice

Tysean- Nice shmice all yall feel the same way bout Leni! Why hide it?! Plus she knew what she did was wrong anyway

Lana- Yeah but so is hurting her feelings! She really was trying! If only you saw from her shoes

Tysean- You mean her flip flops sandals or high heels?

Lana- Know what, forget I ever said that. You done officially lost it this time, you aren't really gonna give all of us a whooping are ya? Leni is sorry! I mean c'mon you're not being fair! Please listen to me! Is there anywhere in your heart for forgiveness?

Tysean- Lana, all I wanna do right now is get this sht done, so lets finish the rest of this sht so I can call it a day and I wont have to deal with this or any other sht for the rest of the week!

Lana- Okay, but on some real chizz, you need to see a therapist!

[They came to the uvula and jumped down to the throat and saw two openings, one valve go to the throat and the other go to the stomach].

Lana- Which one's the right one?

[Tysean smelled one of the valves and gagged a little bit]

Lana- Is this it?

Tysean- Lana, lemme explain something to you, If I didn't have a nose, I'd say this wouldn't be it…

Lana- (Pause 3 seconds), So that means yes?

Tysean- Sadly ugh!

[They slid down the esophagus and fell in the stomach. They swam and swam and saw nothing]

Lana- Ugh, I can't believe we're in here! [They then heard a sizzling sound], uh-oh! Are we gonna die? Cuz I hear something that sounds like stomach acid

Tysean- Don't worry, remember? We got stomach acid proof scuba diving gear, Aint sht melting us or our suits!

Lana- Wow that's a relief, I thought I was- (gasps)

[They were white stuff swimming in the gastric juice]

Lana- Tysean, what are those big white blobs doing in the stomach?

Tysean- Um, Lana? Those big white blobs are the… white blood cells! [They screamed and swam for their lives. And to make matters worse, those were the two same white blood cells that slammed into the blood vessel wall.]

Lana- Those must be the two white blood cells that slammed into the blood vessel wall while trying to catch us!

Tysean- Man, somehow they found their way In the stomach!

Lana- (Sarcastic), Well, I wonder how they do that?

[Then, something shiny like diamonds flashed and stuff and Lana seen that glare and that shine before…]

Lana- Tysean?

Tysean- Yeah?

Lana- They found their way in the stomach because YOUR NASTY ASS HAD TO SNEEZE AND GET PARTIAL OF THE WHITE BLOOD CELLS SICK WITH YOUR GEM-ISH GERMS! NOW THEY GOT GEM GERMS BECAUSE OF YOU!

Tysean- Aww, man, I don't believe this! How could this be possible?!

Lana- I don't know why don't you ask them?

[The white blood cells started glowing and then started charging. Lana and Tysean couldn't swim fast enough to escape'em…]

Tysean- Yeahh haha, um I rather be dead.

[The White Blood Cells were swam closer]

Lana- Wow I cannot believe this now! You were so worried about everyone making mistakes that you now realized you've made a mistake too!

Tysean- Not now, Lana

Lana- Bullshit, Tysean, you gonna apologize to Leni!

Tysean- Later!

Lana- Im gonna kick ya right where the sun doesn't shine if you don't go and apologize to Leni right after this is over!

Tysean- Okay, okay you're right! I made a mistake! I wasn't careful and I ended up infecting Lily's white blood cells! I guess now I know how Leni feels… (Sighs), dmn, Lana… what have I done? You know what, Imma apologize… (Sees the white blood cells getting closer), that is if I survive this sht that is!

[Suddenly, Glitch came outta nowhere, but a portal can be seen visible from the stomach wall]

Lana & Tysean- Glitch!

Glitch- Don't worry, Guys, I'll help- [Then, Glitch is gone again]

Tysean- Ohhh, You've gotta be kidding me! (Lana looks at him with an "Are you okay" look), aww man, I do need to see a therapist!

[Then, The two white blood cells launched at the two as they swam and screamed for their lives]

Lana AND Tysean- Aaahh! Help!

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
